Something Was Found
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground… Sequel to Something Was Missing: READ THAT FIRST More Emma/Henry based than Something Was Missing but still a LOT of Snow/Emma, Snowing, and Charming/Emma T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Alright guys I hope you enjoy the first chapter of: Something Was Found**

* * *

_Emma's mouth dropped_

_and a blood-curdling scream_

_escaped her lips_

_as a body_

_fell limp to the ground…_

James finally broke free of the ropes and caught Snow as she fell into his arms sobbing.

At the same time, Emma ran to the body's side and collapsed onto her knees. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Henry, Henry no! Come back to me Henry! Do NOT die on me Kid!" she screamed holding her hand to the bleeding wound in her son's stomach.

Beside them, Snow was still sobbing into James' chest. James stroked her hair softly and was whispering something in her ear.

Emma continued to scream for Henry to come back to her. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. Henry's eyelids fluttered open for only a moment. "Break the curse Mom. I love..." his words faltered as his eyes closed once more.

"HENRY!" Emma screamed hysterically. "Henry c'mon you can't die on me! How am I supposed to break the curse without my partner in crime? Operation Cobra needs you Kid! _I_ need you Henry!" she fell on top of her son's body and shook with sobs.

Snow by now had calmed down just enough to realize what had happened. Snow walked over to her sobbing daughter. "James call 911," she said softly. She bent down and touched Emma's shoulder. "Emma honey? We need to try and slow the bleeding." she said soothingly.

Emma nodded and sat up slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. She took off her leather jacket and gently pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the blood. Snow sat beside her and helped.

Above them stood Regina, she was completely frozen, unable to comprehend that she had just stabbed her son..."Henry, no..." she breathed.

Emma heard it and looked up, her eyebrows lowering into a scowl. "You. You did this!" she screamed, standing and storming to Regina. She grabbed Regina's throat and held her against the bridge. "It's YOUR FAULT! Your fault all of this happened! Your fault that...Henry..." she broke off beginning to cry once more.

Hot tears burned Regina's eyes. "Just kill me," she whispered. "I don't deserve to live. I killed my son..."

Emma looked at her and for a moment considered throwing her over the edge of the toll bridge to her death. But Emma couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't Regina, she never would be. Instead, Emma threw Regina to the ground. "He's not dead yet." she spat angrily and ran back over to Henry's side.

James was kneeling next to Snow. He looked up at Emma. "The ambulance will be here in just a minute." As if on cue, the flashing lights and sirens of the Storybrooke ambulance came into view. The next thing Emma knew, paramedics were whisking her son away on a stretcher. She stood and ran after them, jumping into the back of the ambulance with her parents before the doors closed, leaving Regina lying on the ground sobbing in pain and shock of what she had done.

Regina's head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. Was Henry dead? Or was he just bleeding uncontrollably? She clutched her head and let out a scream of despair. "Henry…" she sobbed. "Henry why?" she asked. Regina stood and for a second contemplated the idea of just jumping off the bridge to her death. Henry hated her. She had stabbed her son. He was probably dead. The curse was going to be broken within weeks most likely thanks to Emma Swan. She had no reason left to live…But at the same time she couldn't and wouldn't give up hope that Henry might actually be alive…

* * *

Emma held Henry's hand tightly as the paramedics rolled the stretcher inside the ER. "Henry, come on, stay with me Kid!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. As they wheeled Henry into the operation room where Dr. Whale could fix what he could of Henry's wound. Emma was blocked by a nurse.

"Sheriff Swan I'm sorry but you can't come throu—"

Emma shoved her out of the way and ran into the room to be with her son. "Sheriff Swan!" Dr. Whale shouted. "Someone get her out of here!" he pointed to one of his assistants.

A short man with glasses had to drag Emma out of the room. "NO! LET ME BE WITH MY SON! LET ME SEE HIM!" she sobbed. The doctor set Emma down in a chair in the waiting room next to her parents.

Emma continued to scream a string of curse words that Snow would normally criticize but let it go because of the situation. Snow looked at James and nodded. They needed to comfort their daughter, she needed her parents. They took Emma, their sweet baby girl into their arms and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Henry…" Emma sobbed into James' chest.

"I know Emma, I know," James whispered in her ear, rubbing her back.

"No you don't!" Emma screamed, sitting up, and wiping her tears. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about! My _son_ was just stabbed and is probably dead! So don't you DARE tell me you know what you're talking about! I HATE YOU!" she shouted and ran out of the room.

"Emma! Come back here!" Snow shouted.

Emma sprinted down random hallways until she could no longer hear Snow calling to her to come back. Running out of breath, Emma collapsed to her knees and looked up at the sky. She'd never believed in God or actually given God a second thought in her life, she'd always thought it was a stupid thing that gave people hope, which she'd never had. But right now she did what she had seen people do in one of her foster homes. She clasped her hands together and began to speak aloud. "God, if you're real. I know I've never done this before but anyways…" That's when the tears started to flow and she started to hiccup with sobs and her words barely came out. "Henry…my son ya know…he's such a good kid. And…he got hurt pretty bad. I just…Please God, don't take my son from me. He never hurt anyone. I will take his place, please…kill me instead. _Please…_" she choked one final sob before she dropped her head to the ground and sobbed.

A hand touched her gently. "Emma? Emma sweetheart?" Snow asked softly.

"Go. Away."

James scooped Emma up into his arms and carried her back to the waiting room where he held her tightly. Thankfully, to Emma's great relief, no one was in the waiting room except a nurse who obviously realized the pain Emma was going through so didn't question the fact that James—or "David"—was holding her in his arms, rocking her.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Snow was asleep on James shoulder. Emma was pacing the room and James was trying to calm her down. "Emma, Doctor Whale should be out soon, just breathe."

"I can't!" she snapped. Seeing the hurt look on James' face she sighed and sat down next to him. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared…I can't lose Henry, not after…not after I _just_ found him."

James put his hand on her knee. "It's going to be alright Emma we'll get through this."

"How? How can you be so sure?" she asked tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Because we're together, and when we're together, we can do _anything_," James told her and smiled.

The door to the waiting room opened and Emma jumped up from her seat. It was Dr. Whale. "How is he? Is he going to be okay? How bad was the wound? Is he already dead? When can I see him? Now? I NEED to see my son!" Emma bombarded him with all these questions at once.

Dr. Whale held up his hands. He had a sad look on his face. "Emma, Henry is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Sorry it's a day late, I had an extremely busy and stressful day yesterday and a bit today but I'm posting now:) An acknowledgement chapter will be up for Something Was Missing later tonight. I know we didn't hit the 90 reviews I was hoping for on the finale but 87, that's pretty flippin close! **

**Yes, Henry was the one stabbed. I PROMISE I'm not killing him! But ya'll can hate on me all you want for that it won't bother me that's the reaction I want. And yep hate on me for the cliffhanger as well;)**

**The review reply will be in the acknowledgement chap as well btws.**

**Anyways, 7 reviews before the next chapter. Nothing less:P Please please review!**

**Snow:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**CRAZY LATE AND I'M SO SORRY! But hope ya'll enjoy chapter 2:D**

* * *

"Henry is alive," Dr. Whale began. Emma let out a gasp of breath and hugged Dr. Whale, cutting him off. James jumped up and pried Emma off of him, allowing Dr. Whale to continue. "Henry has lost an extensive amount of blood from the wound in his chest. Thankfully, it did not puncture his lungs or his heart; which is the main reason he is still alive. He is very weak and isn't going to be able to function normally again for quite some time…"

"But?" Emma asked worried.

Dr. Whale took a deep breath. "He hasn't woken up yet which is quite normal seeing as how he's been in surgery and lost an extreme amount of blood. We have him on oxygen right now but we're going to try and take him off soon."

Emma nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "Do...do you think he'll wake up?" she asked softly.

"We aren't entirely sure yet. He could wake up soon or not for a long time. The important thing is that he's ali-" Dr. Whale's pager in his jacket pocket began to beep. He pulled it out and his eyes widened. "I'll...be right back," he said hastily.

Emma grabbed his arm. "Is it Henry?!" she screamed.

Dr. Whale made eye contact with James. "No. It's a patient in the maternity ward," he said. But James had seen his eyes, they said something completely different. It was Henry. Something had happened. Dr. Whale turned and ran down the hall towards the ER.

That's when it clicked in Emma's brain. Henry. Her son. Something had happened to him. It wasn't a mother that was about to give birth it was her kid! "Emma I know what you're thinking, don't do it, please," James warned, placing a hand on he shoulder.

Snow stood and walked over to Emma. "Your father's right Em. I'm sure everything is fine."

Emma couldn't hear them; she had completely tuned them out. All she could focus on was Henry. She pulled free of her father's grasp and sprinted in the direction that Dr. Whale had gone.

"EMMA! COME BACK!" her parents shouted, running after her.

Emma didn't listen to them. She just kept running, her thighs sore and tears streaming down her face she finally saw Dr. Whale entering a surgery room quickly. Emma skidded to a stop in front of the door and went in. "Dr. Whale!" she shouted, her voice shaky.

Dr. Whale opened his mouth to speak but someone cut him off.

"Mom? Is that you?" A young boy's voice behind the curtain asked.

Emma gasped. "H-Henry?" she asked walking forward slowly, and pulling the curtain back to reveal the hospital bed. There sat Henry, sitting up, smiling. Emma ran to his side and enveloped him in her arms. "Henry!" she sobbed, completely losing it. She held him tight to her chest. "Oh Henry, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"But you didn't! And now Grand-I mean Miss Blanchard is safe," Henry added.

At this moment, Snow and James ran into the room. "Henry!" Snow gasped. She ran to his other side and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Hi Miss Blanchard," Henry said, tears forming in his eyes. "Mr. Nolan."

James laughed at the twinkle in his grandson's eye. Walking over to join his family on the bed he too joined in on the hug. "Henry, we were so worried."

"You...you were?" Henry asked in shock.

"Of course! Kid you could've DIED!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'll leave you four alone," Dr. Whale muttered walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Henry, I was so scared. Please promise me you will never ever do something so rash again?" Emma begged, tears running down her face.

Henry smiled up at her. "I promise."

Emma returned the smile. "I love you Henry." She bent her head down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and a single tear fell onto him.

"I love you too Mom," Henry replied. He looked at his grandparents. "I love you guys as well."

Snow kissed his head too. "We love you too buddy," James said and ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on his head as well.

Suddenly, a gust of wind went through the room. The family held to each other tightly. "What's happening?" Emma shouted over the wind.

"I'm not sure!" Snow said.

The wind whipped Snow and Emma's hair around. Finally, it died down and Henry was grinning wider than ever. "I know what it is."

"What?" Everyone asked him.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Wow you guys really don't know, do you?" He paused and laughed at their skeptical looks. "The curse, I think we just broke it."

"Of course," Snow breathed. "True love's kiss. There's nothing stronger than true love. And the true love of a family is stronger than true love between a husband and wife."

"I can't believe we finally did it…" Emma said softly. "We did it! Henry we broke the curse!" she repeated louder, beginning to laugh.

Henry wrapped his arms around Emma and squeezed her tightly. "Yeah we did!"

James mouthed to Emma. _May I?_

Emma nodded and covered Henry and her own eyes, allowing James to pull Snow into a passionate—very much worthy of being considered an eye-rape kiss—kiss. Finally breaking apart, they laughed at Emma's disgusted face. "We're done now," James said laughing.

Emma took her hand off Henry's eyes. Henry was bouncing up and down on the bed with excitement. "So can we go like meet everyone?" he asked.

James grinned and ruffled his hair once more. "Sure we can kiddo!"

If looks could kill, James would be dead from the death glare Emma gave him. "No. Henry you can't leave the hospital. You're still a patient and until Doctor Whale clears you, you are _not_ leaving this room."

Henry crossed his arms and pouted. "But—"

"No buts. It's not happening Kid. You're in my care now," Emma said sternly.

Henry sighed. "Fine." He sat back on the bed continuing to pout.

"Emma, your mother and I…we're going to go see if everyone remembers if the curse is indeed broken. We'll stop at home and grab yours and Henry's things for you as well then come back here. Alright?" James asked smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys soon," Emma replied.

James took Snow's hand and they stood to leave. "Obey your mother Henry," Snow chided as they left the room.

Henry rolled his eyes and Emma laughed. "Can we play hide-and-seek?" Henry asked.

"No," Emma said.

"Can I jump on the bed?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna say yes to anything?" Henry asked sarcastically.

Emma grinned. "Yep."

Henry stuck his tongue out at his mother. "May I watch a movie?"

"Now we're talkin', what movie Kid?" she asked, standing to get the hospital TV remote from the desk.

"Ummmm, _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" he suggested.

"That Henry is a PG-13 movie so no. You are ten _not_ thirteen."

"What about _Spider-Man_?"

"No."

"Let me guess, you'll say yes to some dumb little kids movie like _Finding Nemo_?"

Emma smirked at him. "Great choice Henry! Let me find it for you," she teased before proceeding to throw on _Tron_.

"_Tron_?! No way! Awesome! Thank you Mom!" Henry said excitedly.

"You're welcome Kid," Emma told him as she walked back over and sat on the bed next to him.

Henry started to cough. He couldn't seem to stop. "W-water!" he choked out, pointing the bedside table.

Emma grabbed the water and Henry gulped it down. "Henry are you okay? Did something happen? Is something wrong? Do you have a fever? Are you feeling any chest pain?" she asked him frantically.

Henry burst out laughing. "I'm _fine_! I just choked when I swallowed is all. Nothing serious at all!"

Emma still placed her hand on his forehead to be sure. It was burning. "You're burning up Henry! I'm going to run get Doctor Whale. Stay here and watch your movie," she commanded and sprinted out of the room to find Dr. Whale.

Henry sighed and lay back to watch his movie.

* * *

**So yeah awkward ending but there is a LOT a LOT a LOTTTT going on in the next chapter like no joke. Anyways yes Henry is alive and YES the curse is BROKEN:D woohoo!;) cue cheering...hahah! **

**~OUAT~**

russianeyes718ouat7ncis-thanks! OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Thanks girl! Yes Snow ad James are the greatest support system Emma could have:) and you're welcome! Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Hahaha well I'm gla you liked it just the same;) love you! Marcie Gore-Thank you! red lightning-thanks! Hope this one was as good! oldmcpiper-Thank you so much! I know it was a lot and was horribly sad but I put in a LOT of fluff just for you;) MissRei24-He's okay!;D hehe or is he...the fever can't be good can it? Heh I'm such a tease! twilightocd94-haha that's the reaction I was hoping for;) hope this one was satisfying! PiperPaigeP3-Thanks! antiarose-yeah lead-up was the last couple chapters of SWM...thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one! Aod4L-that kid ain't dead;) Henry is very much alive...but he isn't off the hook of my torture I mean a fever could mean a LOT of different things... lll-THANK YOU! Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile!:D and most do hate me for the cliffhangers...;) Shaley-Humdinger-The-3rd: he's alive...;) if you didn't figure that out hehe! Hope you liked this one! CharmingLife-thanks! Hope you like this one:) renesmee2006-I had a LOT more than 7;) haha! Thanks! Hope this one was as good! Allie-thank you so much! ~OUAT~ Ho-ly. Crap. 16 reviews on the first chapter...O.o wow! I'm so honored and happy and shocked and just awestruck and thankful to all of you who've already favorited/alerted/reviewed and I still can't believe how well this story has done! Now about updates...school started...I'm a sophomore(10th grade) and I'm taking ALL honors courses...which means lots of hw. So I'm going to have an update no later than every 2 weeks. Could come early but no later. I write every morning before school so that helps:) and reviews help out a bit too;) And now about the lovely curse breaking and the awkward ending. There are going to be like 20 gazillion-billion different things happening in the next chapter so it's gonna be much longer and more detailed! I know the curse breaking is very cannon but it's not gonna follow any form of S2, at least I hope not...I hope you guys liked how I broke the curse...I was debating this for WEEKS not joking...As for who we'll be seeing soon let's just say, Ella, Thomas, Baby Alex, Red, Granny, Regina, Jeff, August, maybe Rumple and Belle, and possily the return of a dearly beloved Huntsman...?;) Also, I've decided to make my fic: Just A Dream, a prequel to SWM. So please check that out and the update shall be coming soon! Any TVD fans check out my story Damon's Letters:) Alright I'm off to bed:\ night y'all hopin for lots of reviews in the mornin:) Snow 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Yeah it's late...Sorry? Major crazy stuff happenin in this chap and it kinda skips around a lot but i'll fill in blanks later:) Thanks for stickin with me through the school sched!**

* * *

"James," Snow said softly as they walked out of the hospital, trying to avoid the nurses who were awakening from the curse. "How long do you think it'll be till we're recognized?" she asked him.

James chuckled. "The moment that happens, I'll let you know dear," he replied, placing a kiss on her head and intertwining their fingers. "Now I want to go to Granny's and get my morning coffee. Alright?"

"It _is_ seven-ten, we've got five minutes. Think we can make it?" Snow teased him.

"If we run," James said and winked before running out the hospital doors, pulling Snow with him.

Somehow, they arrived at Granny's Diner five minutes later. The moment they walked inside the door, there was a squeal and Snow was tackled to the ground by her best friend.

"SNOW!" Red shouted.

"RED!" Snow shouted back laughing.

"Gods it's good to see you!" Red exclaimed standing and helping her friend to her feet.

Snow gave her a proper embrace. "And you too Red!"

Red grinned mischievously at her. "_And_ you're pregnant!"

"I know!" Snow squealed and proceeded to bounce up and down in glee with her best friend.

"Ehem!" James coughed trying to win some attention.

Red turned to James and smiled at him. "James! Long time no see eh? Good job knockin' up my best friend," she teased, elbowing him.

James laughed, rolling his eyes, and pulled her in for a hug. "Always straight forward Red," he replied. "Snow," he addressed his wife: "I think we've been recognized." He quirked an eyebrow at her and Snow covered her mouth, beginning to giggle.

Snow nodded. "I believe we have Charming!" she replied still laughing.

Red quirked an eyebrow and Snow as she pulled away from James' embrace, "Did I miss something?"

Snow shook her head. "No Red, it's just a…joke between James and I is all."

"Alright," Red said, rolling her eyes. "So the curse, it's broken?" she inquired.

James nodded. "We think so. Have you seen Ella or Thomas?"

Red jerked a finger to the back room. "_Ashley_ was putting Baby Alex down for a nap in the back room. _Sean_ was supposed to be coming here in a half hour to pick up Alex so Ashley could work. That was like twenty minutes ago, so he should be here soon, hopefully. Granny was working the B&B this morning though so I haven't heard from her…"

Snow's grin widened at the thought of being reunited with Ella. "I'm gonna go check in with Ella and Alexandra. James, explain to Red how exactly we broke the curse—or at least what we think broke it." She walked back to the room and pushed the door open.

James sat down at the bar with Red. "So, what happened?" Red asked, drumming her fingers on the counter.

James set his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. "Well, I guess I should start with when Snow and I remembered," he said slowly, recalling the day he remembered his true identity.

Red smiled. "Sounds like a good place as any to start James."

James laughed and nudged her before he began to tell her the memory.

* * *

"Hello?" Snow asked softly as she walked into the room. There was Ella—at least Snow hoped she had remembered—setting sweet little Alexandra down into her car seat.

The blonde turned her head. "Gimme just a second," she whispered. After she and set Alex down, she stood up and brushed off her jeans. "Can I help you Mary Mar…" she didn't finish her sentence as her eyes unclouded and a look of recognition slowly came into her eyes.

Snow walked forward and slowly reached out and took the blonde's hand. "Ella?" she asked gently.

The blonde felt tears form in her eyes and start to run down her face. She nodded vigorously and let out a mix between a laugh and a sob. "Yes. Snow, I…I remember! The curse, Thomas, Alexandra…Emma…_everything_," she said softly.

Snow smiled broadly as she pulled one of her closest and dearest friends into a long overdue hug. "I've missed you so much Ella," Snow said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ella squeezed her friend. "I've missed you too Snow." Alexandra decided at this time to end her five minute nap and started to 'cry' just begging to get out of the car seat. Ella laughed and bent down to pick up the baby. "Looks like Alex has missed you too. Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Snow nodded. "Is it alright?"

Ella chuckled. "Of course it is, here." She passed Alexandra to Snow who carefully cradled her head.

"Hi there little Alex," she cooed softly. She rested her left hand lightly on Alex's chest and Alexandra grabbed Snow's finger with her tiny little hands.

"I think she likes you Snow," Ella told her.

"I think I like her too," Snow teased as she continued to play with the baby.

Ella felt so happy. "You're her godmother you know," she said casually.

Snow looked up in shock. "I-I am?" she stuttered.

"How could you not be?!" Ella exclaimed. "You would've practically been her second mother after all!"

Snow laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Alexandra's forehead before handing her back to Ella. "I'm honored. She's a beautiful baby girl Ella."

"Isn't she?" Ella wondered aloud.

Snow smiled and bent down, grabbing Alexandra's car seat. "Come on, I think James and Red would like to see you and Alex," she teased before pushing the door open into the diner and jerking her head out.

Ella grinned and followed her out.

* * *

"Henry was practically dead, he'd lost so much blood…and somehow…somehow Dr. Whale was able to save him. Emma found his room and Henry was awake. We all came into his room and sat down on his bed. It was like five seconds after we'd all said how worried we were about him and then there was this gust of wind that came through—"

"I felt that!" Red interrupted. "I thought that the air conditioner had been turned on high or something, it was so strange. Sorry, continue."

"That's it," James said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Henry assumed we'd broken the curse because there is nothing more powerful than a family's true love. And here we are."

Red huffed in frustration. "What I don't get, is why we aren't home then. I understand why the curse broke now, but the whole time you've been telling me this, I've been trying to deduce why exactly we haven't returned home. But I'm stumped."

James nodded. "I've been thinking about that as well, the only conclusion I've got is that it has to do with Regina. I believe that since she triggered this wretched curse, she has to be the one to send us home."

"So we can't kill her then?" Red asked disappointed.

James laughed. "Not yet, the _moment_ we return home believe me, you and I will take her down without a second thought."

Red high-fived James and then threw her head back in laughter. "You have no idea how much I've missed your humor James."

James shrugged and smirked at her. "You sure it wasn't my wonderful—how does Snow put it exactly again? Oh that's right, my _charm_," he said and flashed her a grin.

Red howled with laughter and slammed her hand down on the counter. "James just drink your coffee and keep your mouth shut!" she said laughing.

"Suit yourself," James replied nonchalantly. It was at this moment that Ella and Snow decided to walk back in.

"James! Red!" Ella exclaimed joyfully.

"Ella!" Red and James said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and all you can do when you see one of your best friends is laugh?!" she asked sternly.

James walked over and embraced Ella and Red proceeded to do the same. "Sorry dear," he apologized to his wife. "Red and I were just…catching up." He shot a pointed look at Red, who started to giggle once more.

Snow poked James' arm. "Stop messing around and say hello to my goddaughter Charming," she said and James took little Alexandra from Ella.

"Hey there Baby Alex. It's your Uncle James. You are so cute, yes you are," he cooed, becoming transfixed with Alexandra.

Red nudged Snow. "He's going to be an amazing father, for the second time."

Snow looked at him lovingly. "He is isn't he," she replied dreamily.

Ella smiled. "Red when was 'Sean' supposed to come by to pick up Alex again?"

Red opened her mouth to answer but the diner doors flew open and Thomas came sprinting in towards his wife. "Ella!" he shouted, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around. The prince didn't care who heard him, he was with his Ella and that was all that mattered to him now.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to hers, giving him a passionate kiss. Thomas slowly stopped spinning and set her back down, never breaking their lip-lock.

Red looked at James and Snow and made a gagging motion with her hands. James laughed fully and Snow gave Red a stern look. "Red!" she hissed. "Stop that!"

Red smirked. "I will when _they_ do," she said sarcastically, but obeyed Snow's wishes.

Finally, Ella and Thomas broke apart, but still paid no attention to Red, Snow, James, _or_ Alexandra. Ella took Thomas' face in her hands. "Thomas," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "_My _Thomas."

Thomas pulled her close as Ella started to cry tears of joy. At this moment, Thomas _finally _noticed James standing there with his daughter. "James?" he asked, letting go of his wife and slowly walking over to his brother.

James turned to Thomas and nodded. "Hello brother. It's been a long time."

Thomas was speechless. He stared at James for a moment before finally saying: "You don't look a day over twenty brother."

James laughed and pulled Thomas into a hug, clapping his back. "I've missed you Thomas."

"And I you James. It really has been a long time." The princes broke apart and laughed. Thomas turned to Snow and Red. "Snow, Red. It's good to see you both!" he told them smiling. "Might I trouble you to take my baby girl?" he teased.

Snow and Red giggled. "I don't know Thomas," Red started. "Snow here's gotten pretty attached to her goddaughter."

Snow continued to laugh and handed Alexandra to Thomas who stared down into his daughter's blue eyes. "Hi baby girl. I've missed you. Yes I have, yes I have," he cooed as Alexandra began to gurgle. He walked back over to Ella leaving James, Snow, and Red to drink their hot chocolate and joke around.

All of them were thinking the same thing. Something had been missing. But now, thanks to the royal family, something had been found. They had found…_themselves_.

* * *

Dr. Whale and Emma walked back into the room where Henry sat on his hospital bed watching _Tron_. "He's burning up Dr. Whale," Emma said worriedly.

Dr. Whale felt Henry's forehead. "You're right Princess Emma. Young Prince Henry is running a horrible fever. I don't know why but I feel like we should run a couple more tests to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding we may have missed when we closed the wound. It won't take more than an hour, but you'll have to wait in here Princess. I'll call in a wheelchair for Henry."

Emma sighed frustrated. "Yes, alright. Just make sure everything's alright."

Dr. Whale nodded. A few moments later, a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and helped Henry into it. "I'll see you in an hour Mom, love you," Henry said happily as he was taken out of the room.

Emma curled up into a ball in the chair next to Henry's bed and slowly, her eyes closed shut in exhaustion.

A few moments after she'd fallen asleep, unbeknownst to her, Jefferson walked into the room. He crouched down and put his elbows on his knees, putting a finger to his lips. "Emma," he started. "I am so, _so_ sorry. All I wanted was to get my daughter back. I didn't know Regina was going to try and kill your mother. I didn't predict that any of this happened. I know you probably are never going to want to see me again so I came while you were asleep. I love you Emma Swan. You are one of the most beautiful, intriguing, spontaneous, kick-butt women I have ever met. And not only that, I've seen you with Henry; you're so kind, loving, protective, and responsible when it comes to him. Those are only a few of the things I love about you. I understand that my love can never be returned because—as you told me—your heart belongs to another, but I had to tell you these things, even though you won't hear them, I had to tell you, just once. Goodbye, Emma," he finished softly. Jefferson stood and looked at the sleeping princess. He made a split-second, completely irrational decision and lifted Emma's chin with his finger before placing a kiss to her lips.

Emma stirred and started to wake up. "Hello?" she asked groggily. "Jefferson?"

But Jefferson had already run out of the room. Emma touched her lips; she could feel the warmth of someone else's lips on them from before. She shrugged and nestled back into the chair falling back asleep.

* * *

August W. Booth was working in Marco's workshop when he felt it, a gust of wind. He knew something had happened. What though, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was Emma; maybe she'd broken the curse without his help. Maybe his father remembered who he was. "Mr. Collodi?" he called.

"Just a moment son," Marco called. He walked out of the supply closet carrying a box containing some blueprints and old toys. "Sorry, I found this box and was going to go through it. Would you like to help me?" he asked.

August nodded sadly. He was wrong, the curse wasn't broken, and his father didn't remember who his was. "Sure, Marco I'd love too." Marco set the box down on the work table and started to take things out with August's help.

"I made these things when my wife thought she was pregnant," Marco told August sadly. "I thought that if I had a little boy, he'd enjoy some handmade toys. But, sadly, we were wrong about the pregnancy and now these things have been sitting in a box, collecting dust."

August pulled out a wooden whale toy and froze. It was _his_ toy from when he was a boy. "This one is…so unique," he said softly.

Marco looked at the whale August held in his hands and smiled. "Ah yes, that was my favorite. I always had this dream at night that I was making this whale with my young son. It was odd though because in the dream I called him…" he trailed off as his eyes started to un-cloud.

"Pinocchio," August finished.

Marco nodded slowly. "Yes how could you have known that though…unless of course, no it couldn't be…" he mumbled.

August touched his father's shoulder. "Father?" he asked gently.

Marco looked up at him and tears formed in his eyes and he pulled his son into a hug. "Pinocchio," he whispered. "My boy, you came back."

August nodded. "Yes Father, I told you I would. I may have fallen off course for a while but I'm back now and the Princess, the Savior, _Emma_, she did it, she broke the curse."

Geppetto hugged his son tightly. "That's right my son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Father," August said smiling. "Now if you don't mind, there's a Princess I need to speak with."

Geppetto grinned at his boy. "I understand Pinocchio. Give the Princess my apologies for what I did. And Prince James and Snow as well."

"I will Father. Thank you," August said walking out. "Oh Father?" he called.

"Yes Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you too my son."

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on the ground face-up in the middle of the forest. Where was he? He remembered waking up from the curse and then…he had felt a horrible pain in his chest…after that it was all a blank. And…_Emma_…where was Emma?! He needed to find her. Tell her how he felt. Tell her his story. His name: Graham Humbert. Where he was: The forest in Storybrooke possibly? And what he was going to do: Find Emma and tell her he loved her.

Graham stood and sprinted in what he assumed was the direction of Storybrooke.

* * *

An hour later, Henry was back in his room. Everything had been fine. He did have a sprained ankle from his fall though. No internal bleeding. He just would be stuck on bed-rest for at least a week. Then would need crutches for at few weeks as well. Dr. Whale had instructed "Princess" Emma that she would need to keep a close watch on him during these weeks, not to let him do anything to physically exhausting or tiring. Now Henry and Emma were playing Uno.

There was a knock on the hospital door. "May I come in?" a man's voice.

Emma looked up and gasped. "August!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, sure! Would you like me to deal you in?"

August laughed and shook his head. "Nah that's alright, I just wanted to stop by really quickly. I need to actually have a chat with you and your parent's sometime soon like in a few days, is that alright?"

"Yeah I guess so," Emma said skeptically. "Is everything alright?"

August nodded. "Mm-hm yeah everything is great," he lied. "Fantastic really."

"Mm-hm," Emma replied, knowing he was lying, but letting it go. "You should play at _least_ one hand. Please?" she begged, wanting to try and get more out of him.

August sighed. "Alright. _One_ hand." He sat down on Henry's bed and smiled at the boy. "How ya feeling Henry?"

Henry shrugged. "Alright I guess Mr. Booth. Thanks for asking."

August laughed. "I'm glad you are. Now who's dealing?" he inquired.

"I'll deal," a rough Irish accent said from the doorway.

Emma looked up and let out a strangled cry of a mix between joy and shock. "GRAHAM?!" she shouted.

Graham smirked. "Hello, Emma. Long time no see eh?" he teased, leaning against the doorway.

Emma ran over to him. "You were _dead_ Graham! Dead! I saw you! I was at your funeral!" Tears formed in her eyes.

Graham pondered that for a moment then his eyes widened. It made sense, the pain he'd had in his chest, the blank after that. Regina had squeezed his heart. He was going to kill that woman! "Maybe…if you broke the curse, maybe that's what brought me back to life?" he suggested.

Emma nodded. "Of course! It makes sense. We broke the curse and now you're back! I can't believe it."

Graham smiled at her happily. He took her hand. "Emma, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Emma asked.

August was fuming behind them. He was the one who was supposed to end up with the savior. He was her protector. It fit together! Not some _huntsman_.

Graham brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in close. "I love you, Emma Swan," he whispered.

Emma smiled up at him. "Then kiss me you fool," she teased before pulling Graham to her for a quick kiss.

August stood angrily. "I'll be going now. I've got to be somewhere," he muttered before storming out of the hospital.

Emma gave Graham a puzzled look. "Wonder what that was about…Oh well, anyways do _you_ want to play Uno with us?"

Graham laughed. "I would be honored."

* * *

That night, Graham stayed the night at the hospital with Emma and Henry. Around midnight is when it happened. Regina came in. "Hello Henry," she whispered to her sleeping son. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it. "I am so sorry. I…didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted my happiness back. I really do love you Henry. _You_ are my happiness. I guess you've probably been wondering why exactly I wanted to kill Snow White so bad. She betrayed me; I told her a secret she couldn't keep. You see, there was this man, his name was Daniel. He was my family's stable boy, and…I loved him very much Henry. When Snow was a child, I saved her life and her father asked for my hand in marriage. I told Snow about Daniel and how she must never tell anyone about it." Regina's voice cracked. "She promised me Henry. She _promised_ never to tell a soul. But she did! She told my mother and my mother…" She choked on her words. "Ripped his heart out. She killed him and that is why I wanted to kill Snow so badly. I wanted revenge. I wish you could understand this.

"But you can't and you won't until you're older most likely. But I still wanted you to know. Even though you can't hear me. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't always like this. And…that I love you Henry. I love you so much. And no matter what _anyone_ tells you, I'm not lying. And I just hope that one day, you can forgive me for the terrible things I did. That you can stop James from having my head because I know how badly he wants to kill me. Anyways, goodbye Henry," Regina finished. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. As Henry stirred, Regina froze. Henry's eyelids fluttered open.

"Mmm Mom?" he mumbled.

Regina gave him a teary-eyed smile. "Shhh," she soothed, stroking his cheek. "Go back to sleep Henry."

"Okay. I love you Mom," he murmured, turning on his side and falling back to sleep.

Even though Regina knew that phrase was not meant for her, hearing those words out of Henry's mouth. A smile formed at the corner of her lips. And she continued to stroke his cheek gently.

"I think you need to leave Regina," a man's voice said behind her.

Regina turned around and saw Graham standing with his arms crossed in front of her. "Graham? How are you alive?" she asked aghast.

"Emma broke the curse. Now I am going to tell you one last time. Leave." he said through clenched teeth.

Regina stood. "I was going anyways." She turned as she walked out of the room. "Oh and _Huntsman_?" she hissed. "You're going to regret coming back and still choosing Miss Swan."

Graham rolled his eyes as she walked out of the door. He settle back into his chair and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Phew! That was a WHIRLWIND of things that I just threw at you!;) Anywaysss if you've got questions ask me and i'll answer them in the next chapter response:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Guest 1-Thank you so much! Hope you were surprised on this as well;)**

**MissRei24-Thank you!:)**

**Aod4L-There's Graham for ya;)**

**red lightning-you def will see more "mama bear" from Em in the future!**

**Guest 2-Thank you so much!**

**lll-Amen to battle!;) it'll come soon don't worry! he def isn't out of the woods don't worry haha! And thanks for the bday wish:)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Thanks! And yeahhh our joke is the greatest;)**

**renesmeee2006-And there he is;) not a lot but he'll be major important in the next chap!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Love ya'll! I'll try and update soon! Promise:D And again if you've got ideas for me, shoot me a PM, tweet( McJepp15) or an ask on tumblr(mcjep47). And be sure to follow me on all of those! I try and post 1-3 spoiler/teases for the new chap each time! Okay Oncers until next time:)**

**Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Sososososososooooo sorry! I feel horrible! School is a pain when it comes to updating:\ But here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Time to fill in the gaps from the last chapter! Starts right before the cut to August and Geppetto btws**

* * *

"Remember when you told me you were pregnant with Emma?" Red asked laughing.

James threw his head back laughing. "If I remember correctly, Snow told you while you were drinking some wine at dinner with us; you spit your wine all over Grumpy, stood up and punched me in the face, and then proceeded to squeal like a five-year old girl with Snow for the next twenty minutes. Right?"

Snow and Ella giggled hysterically while Thomas gave Red a high-five. "I remember that!" Thomas said laughing. "Poor James had a bruise for two weeks didn't you?"

James looked down. "Psh…no. I don't have any idea what it is you're talking about," he lied.

Snow laughed and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Poor Charming, getting beat up by a girl."

"Woman!" Red corrected.

James laughed and shoved Red off of her barstool. "I'll still keep her."

Red smirked. "Good because I don't plan on going anywhere." She walked behind the counter and poured herself another cup of coffee. Her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

_"RED!" _Everyone heard Granny shout.

"Hi Granny." Red paused. "Yes Granny, yes everything is fine…I'm at the diner with Snow, James, Ella, Thomas, and Alexandra…Put it on speaker? Hang on!" Red pushed the speaker button on her phone and set it on the counter. "Kay Granny, you're good."

"Hey Granny!" Snow called. She was echoed by choruses of hellos from everyone else.

Granny laughed. _"Are you all alright?"_

"We're _fine_ Granny!" Red said, rolling her eyes.

_"Snow, take the phone from Red. Please."_ Granny begged.

Snow reached for the phone but James decided to take charge. He grabbed the phone and took it off of speaker. "Granny it's James." A pause. "Yeah Snow is…unable to talk right now?" he offered. "Okay…ten minutes…okay yeah okay Granny I got it…We'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Red. "Here you are. Granny'll be here in ten."

"It's like a big family reunion," Red teased, rolling her eyes.

"Except for the dwarfs…" Snow muttered. As if on cue the diner doors burst open for the second time that day.

"SNOW!" Grumpy shouted running and wrapping his friend in a hug. The rest of the dwarfs bowed solemnly.

"Grumpy!" Snow said laughing. "I've missed you all so much my friends."

"We've missed you too Snow," Doc said. The dwarfs all came and gave her a giant group hug.

Grumpy walked over to James. "James, what are we doing about…_her_?" he asked quietly to Thomas and James.

"I was wondering the same thing brother. We will be going after her, won't we?" Thomas inquired.

James nodded. He leaned down and lowered his voice. "Yes, we will be going after Regina. And soon, we just need to wait until Granny gets here, after that, the three of us will be going to pay our dear Mayor a visit. Sound good?"

Grumpy and Thomas nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Red looked over at the scheming princes and dwarf. "Boys," she sang.

They turned around to look at her. "Yeah Red?" Thomas asked.

"Whatcha doin' boys?" she asked passing Grumpy a Cup of Joe.

"Nothin' that concerns you…" Grumpy muttered under his breath as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh _really_?" Red asked sarcastically. "Because I am pretty sure that Prince _Charming_," she jerked a finger at James, "over here, promised me the first hit on Regina. So I think it does concern me Grumpy," she teased.

Grumpy glared at James. "So now we have to bring a girl?" he whined.

James rolled his eyes. "You know Red is more talented with a weapon than the three of us put together Grumpy. She's coming."

"True. Sorry Red," he apologized. "I guess the curse made me forget how good you are at kicking some evil butt."

Red laughed. "It's alright Grumpy. So James, when are we going after her?"

"Going after who?" Snow asked.

The four friends looked at the ground and started to whistle. "What who said anything about going after anybody?" James ad-libbed. "I sure didn't I mean there's no one who we'd want to go after right now. Other than Regina but that would be ridiculous obviously. Right Thomas?" he asked, trying to get some help.

"How bout them Yankees?" Thomas tried.

Red burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but, really Thomas? _How bout them Yankees_? Do you even _know_ who the Yankees _are_?!"

Thomas blushed. "Well…no, but 'Sean' watched them every week on TV…"

Ella smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I think its adorable honey." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Ella," Thomas murmured.

Snow put her hands on her hips. "You're going after _her_ aren't you Charming?" James looked at his coffee. "Aren't. You. Charming?" she asked sternly.

James looked up. "I…" Snow's glare silenced him. "Yes…" he said softly.

"James!" Grumpy slapped the prince's arm. "You weren't supposed to tell her…"

"Ouch. And why exactly were you four planning on leaving me, Ella, _and_ the dwarfs out of this?" Snow asked.

"We didn't want you to be too stressed with the baby honey," James reasoned. He stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Snow. From now on, we'll include you in all our plans. I _promise_."

Snow smiled at him. "Have I told you I love you?" she asked sweetly.

"Mm not enough," James whispered in her ear.

"I love you Charming."

"I love you too Snow." James placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Red threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I don't even know _why_ I am friends with you people! All you do is coo and kiss and say cute romantic things! Well, guess what, my true love died! I _killed_ him!" she shouted in defeat. Then realizing what she had said, felt tears form in her eyes.

Snow and Ella looked at each other. "Red…we didn't…mean anything by it," Snow said softly, running to her friend's side. "I'm so sorry…Come on, let's go to the back room for a bit." Ella stood and she and Snow led Red back there.

Red sat down and wiped a couple tears from her eyes. "No it's…it's okay. I over reacted. It's my fault. I just need to deal with the fact that Peter's gone for good is all. I'll be alright."

Snow rubbed Red's back reassuringly. "It's going to be okay Red. A broken-heart takes a long time to heal."

"It's been over _thirty year's_ guys! Why does this still bother me if it was thirty freakin' year's ago?!" Red was slowly breaking down, the year's of emotion she'd bottled up.

Ella sat down beside Red. "We've all lost people we love. I lost my mother. Snow lost her parents."

"But you two have Thomas and James still!" Red sobbed. Her mascara had started to run down her cheeks and she wiped some more tears. "I have nobody Ella! No one at all!"

"That's not true Red and you know it!" Snow said sternly. "Now stop acting like this. You are stronger than this Red and you know you are." She crouched down in front of her best friend. "Peter wouldn't have wanted you to hold onto all of this anger. He would have wanted you to move on and find someone who could make you happy!"

"But I can't be happy with anyone else Snow!" Red cried. "I wanted to be with Peter…We had plans to get married, have children, a _family_, to grow old together. And now…now I'm stuck alone with Granny—which isn't necessarily a bad thing—but I want a husband Snow. I want my happily ever after too. I want to have my fairytale wedding like you and Ella got. It's…it's…not fair…" she rested her head in her hands and cried.

Ella looked at Snow with a worried look on her face. 'What do we do?' Ella mouthed.

Snow shrugged. 'I don't know,' she mouthed back.

Ella patted Red's back. "Red just…let it out. Let it all out okay?"

Red nodded. She sat up and wiped her tears. "I…think I'm alright now," she sniffed. "Sorry about that. Thank you both. For always being there for me." She stood up and hugged them both. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Red," Ella said.

"And we will _always _be here for you," Snow added.

Red laughed. "Thank you. Now come on, Granny should be here soon. I want to see her." She smiled and walked back out into the diner.

* * *

"Graham…Graham wake up…Grahammm," Henry whined as he poked Graham's shoulder.

Graham stirred in the hospital chair. "Mmm what time is it?" he murmured.

"Six in the morning. I'm bored and Mom won't wake up. Can we play Uno?" Henry begged.

Graham groaned and stretched his arms. "Sure Henry," he mumbled. He yawned as Henry ran to his bed and grabbed the cards. Graham sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. It still felt so weird to him, that he was alive and there in Storybrooke.

Henry came back over and sat down across from Graham. He opened the cards and dealt them between the two. "I have to warn you, I never lose," Henry said grinning.

"Last night?" Graham teased. "Pretty sure I won."

"Well…it was like nine at night and I was tired. So I let you win," Henry said shrugging.

"Ohhh okay Henry, sure you did," Graham replied and ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's play!"

"Alright!"

They played for ten minutes until: "UNO!" Henry shouted victoriously.

Graham laughed. "Dang you got me beat. There's no way I can win." But unbeknownst to Henry, Graham held in his hands exactly what he needed to win. The color was red. And Graham had three red cards left, a skip, a draw two, and a five. Graham played the skip and Henry's mouth dropped. Graham shrugged as he lay down the draw two card. "Uno! Read it and weep bud."

Henry drew two cards from the deck and frowned. "This is _NOT_ fair! You're cheating Graham I know you are!"

Graham clicked his tongue. "Now, now Henry, don't be a sore loser." He threw down his red five and pumped his fists in victory. "I win!"

Henry threw his cards on the table and crossed his arms, pouting. "Cheater…" he mumbled.

"No I didn't!" Graham said. "You just dealt the wrong cards. Sorry Henry but you're "reigning" champion title has been revoked."

Henry sighed angrily. "Whatever…" he muttered.

Graham laughed. "Let's wake up Emma."

Henry grinned mischievously. "I have a good idea." He whispered in Graham's ear and Graham smirked.

"Brilliant…" he whispered. He bent down and allowed Henry to climb onto his back. Graham walked over behind Emma's chair. He whispered in Emma's ear. "Emma, Henry ran away!"

Emma jumped up. "WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'D HE GO?!" she screamed.

Graham and Henry burst out laughing at Emma's shocked face.

Emma glared at them. "That. Wasn't. Funny!" she shouted at them, slapping Graham's chest.

Henry shook his head. "Yeah…yeah it was!"

Emma rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. "You two are _so_ immature."

Henry hopped off of Graham's back and sat down on Emma's lap. Graham wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We're cute too ya know," he teased.

"Sure you are…" Emma muttered. Her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. "It's the station hotline. Trouble at…Regina's place?" She froze and her eyes widened. "Dad…" she muttered. "Henry, stay here with Graham, I'll be back soon, let me go see what's up at Regina's okay?"

Henry nodded. "Kay! Graham can we watch a movie?" he asked.

Graham laughed. "Sure Henry." He kissed Emma's cheek. "Be safe."

"Oh please, safety is my middle name," Emma teased. She walked out the door and called over her shoulder. "Nothing R-rated!"

"Yeah, yeah we know!" Graham called back as she closed the door. Emma pulled out her phone and called Snow. "Mom? What's Dad doing?" Emma's eyes widened as Snow told her what was going on. "Don't do anything rash. I'll be there in five."

* * *

**Tada! Okay next chapter will continue to fill in gaps as to what exactly Charming did...;) hehe:):) Please review!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-haha yeaaahhh just wait till "the bachelorette" like qualities start up between this love rectangle;)**

**red lightning-thanks! LOTS of Emma/Henry moments in the next chapter(s)**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Thanks girl! Hope this one was even better:D**

**MissRei24-Eh don't be too happy about Gremma yet(but they are my OTP) Emma has a lot of important decisions to make. And yeah Graham is pretty awesome when it comes to standing guard;)**

**laisbockorni-thank you!**

**Aod4L-You're welcome!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-:) Hope the continued amount of Red and James friendship fluff makes you happy;)**

**renesmee2006-I believe the answer is in the text is it not?;) hehe jk but yes Ella Thomas AND Red will some of the most important players in this one:):)**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Thanks!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**You guys blow me away with these lovely reviews! Okay so ONE WEEK UNTIL WE ARE BACK GUYS! I AM SO EXCTIEDDDD! :):):) The promos and sneak peeks and Charming family and Rumbelle and the mob...GAH! I can't wait!:D:D Now as for the next chapter, we'll be back-tracking again haha;) but I like the idea of being able to go back and fill in the blanks, it'll help keep the story going:p**

**Next update should be in 2 weeks, could be sooner but AP Euro Honors Chem Pre-Calc and AP English 2 are killers! Plus I've got the musical now...anywaysss please please leave me a review! Thanks for stickin' with me! **

**Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and tumblr: mcjep47 for spoilers/teasers:) Make sure to shoot me a tweet or an ask so I can follow you back! And also Laugher. Lover. Fighter and OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 and I made a FB fan page: Oncers for Life, go like it!;)**

**Until next time!**

Snow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**So I feel like this chapter was more on time:) Aren't y'all proud of me?! Haha I'm pretty proud of myself that's for sure;) Anyways this chapter is tying up all the loose ends from chapters 3 and 4! Who's ready to find out what exactly Charming did? I know I'd be! Also, this chapter was MAJORLY influenced by 'Broken' so keep that in mind as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Something Was Found...**

* * *

The next morning, James, Snow, Ella, Thomas, Red, Granny, Grumpy, and Alexandra all sat in the diner eating their breakfast. James made eye contact Thomas, Grumpy, and Red. He nodded. It was time for them to make their exit. He stood and slowly backed out of the diner.

"Charming?" Snow asked. "Where are you headed?"

James froze and grimaced. "Nowhere honey," he lied.

"Oh really?" she questioned. "So you aren't going after Regina then?"

James turned around. He can't lie to her, she knows him too well. He sighed. "I'm sorry Snow. But we have to take care of this. We just are gonna talk to her. That's all. I promise." James put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I love you so much. Everything will be fine."

Snow let out a shaky breath. "That's what I'm worried about. Charming…I can't lose you," she whispered and buried her face in his chest.

James rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey," he pulled her away and set his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to us Snow. We'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

She gave him a teary-eyed smile. "I love you too Charming." She turned around and smirked at Thomas, Red, and Grumpy. "Go get her."

"Don't have to tell me twice Sister!" Grumpy cheered, clapping Snow on the back as he ran out of the diner.

Thomas gave Ella a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon Ella."

Ella smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze as he walks out.

Red hugs Granny and Snow and walks out as well.

James is the last to leave. As he reaches the door, Snow runs to him. "Charming!" she calls. James turns around and is greeted by Snow's lips against his. She pulls away after a moment. "Be safe," she whispers in his ear. She grabs his hand and presses it to her pregnant belly. "We're rooting for you. Now go kick some ass."

James grins and kisses her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He turns and walks out of the diner.

Snow walks back to the bar and collapses in a barstool. "Granny?" she asks. "Can I have a hot chocolate, extra cinnamon?"

Granny pats Snow's hand. "Coming right up Snow."

* * *

James, Thomas, Red, and Grumpy walked down Main Street to Rumpelstiltskin's pawnshop in a line. They held their heads high and entered the shop. "Rumpelstiltskin!" James shouted. "We need to talk."

Rumple chuckled. "I was thinking the exact same thing Prince Charming," he said. "You four want to go after the queen don't you?" he asked pointing his finger in the air.

James nodded. "Yes. Yes we do. Can you help us?"

"It just so happens I can. Belle dearie?" he called behind his shoulder.

"Yes Rumple?" Belle asked coming out of the back room, a book in her hands.

"Can you go get that box I told you about earlier?"

Belle nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back." She walked into the back room and came out a moment later carrying a guitar case.

"What's this 'Stiltskin?" Grumpy asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah what're we going to do? Beat Regina with a guitar? Great joke," Red scoffed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Rumple raised his hand. "Just a minute dearie. I think Prince James here might take quite an interest in the contents of this guitar case." He unclasped the locks on the case and slowly opened it. "I believe, Prince Charming, this belongs to you."

James' eyes widened as he reached for the contents of the case. "My sword…" he said softly, picking it from the case and unsheathing it. "Do you happen to have Thomas' sword as well? And Red's bow and arrow? And something for Grumpy?"

Rumple shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't. The only items that came into my hands when the queen's curse enacted was anything from Dark Castle and your castle, I do hope this sword will help you though."

James nodded. "That's perfectly alright, we've got one weapon. That's all we need to give Regina what's been coming to her. Thank you. Let's go guys." He sheathed his sword and they walked out, leaving Rumple and Belle alone.

Belle linked her arm with his and rubbed her hand up and down on. "I'm proud of you Rumpelstiltskin. You made the right choice, helping them. Now they'll lock Regina up, just where she belongs."

Rumple kissed her head. "Looks like you're rubbing off on me dearie." He smiled at her. "I love you."

Belle leaned on his shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

"James don't you dare—" Red started but James cut her off as he kicked down the door to Regina's home. "He did," she muttered, throwing her hands in the air.

James unsheathed his sword and dropped the scabbard on the ground. He went running into the mansion. "REGINA!" he screamed. James ran into the dining room where Regina was drinking a glass of wine casually.

"Well hello, _Charming_." Regina stood and faced James. "I see you found a sword, won't do you too much good though." She held up her hands and grinned devilishly. "You wanted to see your queen? Well. Here. She. Is." Regina flung her hands at James sending him flying backwards.

James cringed and stood slowly. He clasped his sword between his hands and held it in front of him as Regina prepared another blast of magic. "You…have…magic?" he asked, his teeth clenched.

Regina smirked at him. "That's right. The curse is broken, my magic is back, and I'm even stronger. And now, I'm going to do what I should have done _years _ago. Get rid of you." She slammed her hand forward again throwing James upright against the wall, his sword flew from his grasp and across the room. She walked up to him and gripped his face in her hand. "It's a shame. You would've have been quite a fun play toy. Oh well. What's one man's death to me?" Regina kept her hand up, holding James suspended in the air.

James struggled to break free. "THOMAS!" he shouted. "RED! GRUMPY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Regina laughed evilly. "Don't bother David, your little friends are coming to help you and they're in some trouble because I can do magic with one hand as well."

Thomas came running into the room. "I've got you brother!" He ran straight towards Regina.

"THOMAS STOP!" James cried.

Regina rolled her eyes casually. "So naïve…" she muttered before throwing Thomas backwards. "Come any closer and Charming gets it."

Red shook her head. "Don't you get it Regina? No matter what you try and do, no matter who you try and kill, it won't matter; good will _always_ win. So just give up already." She rested her hands on top of the sword. "Just let James go and we can all talk peacefully," she offered.

Regina pondered the thought for a moment. "You know, now that I've thought about it, no." She pointed at Grumpy. "You, dwarf, call Snow and tell her that she needs to come here, don't tell her the truth, make something up. Then, I want you to call the sheriff's station. It will transfer to Miss Swan's pager and she'll be here within a few minutes."

Grumpy shook his head. "And _why_ would I do that you witch?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill David," she told him casually. "It'll make my goal to rid myself of Snow and her _family_ even easier."

James shook his head. "Grumpy…don't do it," he warned.

Regina waved her hand and silenced James. "Dwarf, do it, _now_."

Grumpy slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Alright, alright, I'm calling. Jeez, chill out," he muttered. He punched in Snow's cell phone number and held it to his ear. "Snow? Yes Snow everything's…fine," he lied. "No really, it is." A pause. "What happened?" Another pause. "We…uh…captured Regina, she was caught off guard, didn't even know the curse had been broken. James has her tied up, he wants you…he wants you to come and talk to her." Grumpy listened to Snow. "Okay, see you soon. 'Bye." He hung up the phone and glared at Regina. "There, you happy?"

"Now Miss Swan," Regina said bitingly.

Grumpy muttered a curse under his breath as he called the sheriff station. "Hey Emma, yeah, you need to come to the mayor's house. James…he's got Regina."

Regina nodded as Grumpy hung up the phone. "That was good. Now, all we need to do is assume that Graham will stay with Henry when Emma comes and then I can get rid of the Charming's."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Thomas asked, his teeth clenched; during Grumpy and Regina's exchange, he'd had a silent conversation with James. It'd gone something along the lines of this:

_James: You need to get out of here now._

_Thomas: No! We aren't leaving you. We'll get out of this, together._

_James: Brother, if Regina tries to kill me, Snow, and Emma; you have to promise me that you will take Snow and Emma and get them out of here to safety. Promise me._

_Thomas: I promise…_

That had been their conversation through mouthed words and eye contact. Over the years, Thomas and James had been able to understand what the other had meant with a certain look in their eye. It was something that brother's did. Thomas shook his head. He couldn't leave James. But he needed to stall and gain some time. So that's why he'd asked Regina that question.

Regina grinned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve still." She snapped her fingers. "Jefferson! Hat!"

"_Jefferson_?!" James roared in anger. "I'm going to kill him!"

Jefferson slowly walked out of Regina's study carrying his hat. "Here…" he said coldly.

"Oh Jefferson, don't look so glum. If it makes you feel better, I'll send you with the rest of the Charming's into the hat. Then you'll be with Emma," Regina suggested sarcastically.

Jefferson dropped the hat on the ground. "Just give me back my daughter…" he muttered.

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "The curse is broken Jefferson, find her yourself. I have more important matters to attend to."

Jefferson swallowed hard. He looked between Regina and James. He saw the pleading look in James' eyes and the menacing look in Regina's. If he didn't do as Regina said, she'd kill him and his Grace; if he helped James, he might have a chance at Emma…But Emma had told him she was in love with another. He sighed and nodded at Regina, turning and walking out of the room.

"What is that?" James asked. "What is it Regina?"

Regina smirked at him. "Something that will rid me of my problems," she told him.

"Charming?" a voice called from the entrance to Regina's house. Snow was here. "Grumpy? Red? Thomas? Where are you all?"

James opened his mouth but Regina shot him a glare that said 'If you say anything, I'll kill her on the spot.'

Snow walked into the dining room and froze. At first she was shocked, but that shock quickly turned into anger and rage. "You!" she screamed at Regina. She walked towards her in anger. "You did this! Let him go!"

Regina laughed. "Oh my dear, _dear_ Snow, don't you get it? The curse broke; I still need to destroy your happy ending."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Because Regina you already tried to do that and it didn't work all too well," Snow said sarcastically.

"Guess again dear."

Snow raised her hand and slapped Regina in the face, hard. "If you lay a finger on my family, I swear to god Regina, I _will_ kill you."

"No you won't," Regina said bluntly. "You're not a killer Snow and you know it. So just give up. Because I'm about to win again."

"Snow, just…" Red started, searching for the right words. "Let her win. Just give up. We've already lost…"

Snow turned around and walked over to Red, taking her friend's hand. "You're right Red. But we can't continue to lose. We're getting out of this one way or another." She turned around and held her hands up in surrender to Regina. "Alright, you win. Do what you want with me. But you leave my friends and my family out of this."

* * *

**REWIND**

Snow hung up her cell phone and looked at Granny and Ella. "That was Grumpy. They have her. They have Regina," she said. More to reassure herself than them but either way, Charming was okay. "Grumpy needs me to come down to her house. You guys can come but I'll be back in like fifteen."

Ella smiled as she bounced Alexandra on her knee. "That's alright Snow. It's almost time for Alex's breakfast. Go. James needs your help."

Snow squeezed Ella's hand. "Okay, thanks Ella. I'll be back soon." She stood and ran out of the diner. Pulling her phone from her pocket she started to dial Emma's number. But Emma beat her to it, for her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

_"Mom? What's Dad doing?"_ Snow heard Emma's voice ask in worry.

Snow bit back a smile. Emma may have gotten an alert from the station but she didn't know it was good news. "They got her Emma. They got Regina. I'm walking up to Regina's right now." Snow in fact was walking up Regina's front lawn. The door was kicked down and she rolled her eyes. Charming…

_"Don't do anything rash. I'll be there in five minutes."_ Emma told her and ended the call.

Snow almost laughed aloud. Emma was actually worried about her and Charming, of all people! Had her daughter even _read_ the book? Snow was quite sure that Henry's book showed just how badass she was. "Oh well," she muttered. Walking up to the entryway she called inside the house: "Charming? Grumpy? Red? Thomas? Where are you all?" Snow slowly entered the house, extremely cautious. When she entered the dining room, the sight shocked her. There was Charming, pinned to the wall; Red with Charming's sword at her side; Thomas, holding his shoulder in pain; and Grumpy shooting daggers at Regina…Regina smirked at Snow.

"You!" she screamed stalking towards Regina. "You did this! Let him go!"

* * *

**PRESENT**

Regina smiled sweetly at Snow. "Thank you for being so cooperative my dear. Now, why don't you take a seat next to your darling husband David."

"His name is James," Snow said, the anger in her voice rising as she clenched her fists.

Regina just pointed to the wall where James was stuck.

Snow walked slowly over to James and took his hand as she held back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"What are you going to do with them?!" Red shouted.

Regina faced Red. "What am I going to do? Oh my dears, I'm going to get my son back. Now all we need to do is wait for the guest of honor to—"

"She's already here."

"Emma no!" James and Snow screamed simultaneously.

Emma walked forward. "You have me. Let my family go and take Henry. Just leave them out of this." She held her chin high.

Regina clicked her tongue. "Oh Miss Swan, don't you see? If I leave your parents here, then Henry would go with them not me. So I've got to send you all away."

Red and Snow looked at each other.

_'Get out of here.'_ Snow mouthed.

_'Not happening. I have a plan.'_ Red mouthed back._ 'We're in this together. Have been from the start Snow. Deal with it.'_

Snow nodded: _'Thank you Red.'_

Red smiled at her. _'Anytime.'_

They turned their attention back to Emma and Regina who were nose to nose. "Listen to me Regina. Here's how this is gonna work. Either you take me, leave my family alone, and…take Henry. Or I will. Kick. Your. Ass. And that is a promise."

Regina pushed Emma away from her. "Mm as tempting as that offer is," she paused and gripped Emma's face in her hand. "I think I'll stick with my plan thank you." She threw Emma's face to the side and proceeded to push her towards the wall next to her parents. "Now…" she walked to Jefferson's hat. "It's time for the main event."

* * *

**After Emma has left the hospital**

"Graham we can't just sit here while Mom does all the fighting! The curse wouldn't even be broken if not for me!" Henry pleaded as Graham flipped through the channels on the TV.

"There is _nothing _good on!" Graham complained. "OH! Wait! I found it!" He clicked on a channel and was acting like a five-year old. Henry groaned seeing what he had put on.

"Really Graham?! This of all things? Couldn't you have picked _anything _other than _The Charmings_? It's not even accurate to Gram and Gramps story…" he pouted, crossing his arms sulkily.

Graham waved his hand at Henry. "Shhh…I like this part," he whispered.

Henry threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" He stood and grabbed the pair of jeans and the plaid shirt Gram had brought over earlier this morning. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into it. Now all he needed to do was one thing, sneak out. Wouldn't be too hard seeing as how Sheriff Graham was obsessive over an oldies' TV show that wasn't accurate!

He opened the bathroom door and peeked out at Graham who was still watching TV. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and quietly walked out of his hospital room. When he reached the hallway, he ran. He needed to get to Mom. And fast.

* * *

Back in the room Graham's show had gone to commercial. He chuckled. "Henry isn't this some dang good comedy?" He looked around and noticed the empty room. "Henry? C'mon lad this isn't funny. We can watch your show now." There was no response. "Crap…" Graham stood and started to search the room. "HENRY!" he shouted. Noticing the open entry door he silently cursed himself for not having paid more attention to the lad. "Emma is going to kill me," he muttered before sprinting out of the room in search of Henry.

* * *

Henry ran down the street toward his old home. Something bad; he needed to get to Mom, Gram, and Gramps asap.

"HENRY!" a voice behind him shouted.

"Dang it," Henry muttered. He turned around. "Hi Graham…Listen I know Mom told you to make sure I stayed in the room but we _have _to help them! I have a really bad feeling that the Evil Queen has a plan to mess up everything! Especially now that the curse is broken…And…I can't…go back to her Graham…I don't want to go back to that life…my life sucked before Mom came to town!" Tears were streaming down his face. "I can't lose my family…I just can't…" he sobbed, collapsing into Graham's chest.

Graham slowly wrapped his arms around Henry as if he was his own son. "Hey, it's gonna be okay lad. Wanna know why?"

Henry looks up and nods, wiping his nose. "Why?"

Graham put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "Because you and I are going to Regina's right now and we are going to help Emma, Prince James, and Snow."

"R-really?" Henry asked sniffling.

Graham nodded and pulled Henry back into a hug. "Really."

Henry wrapped his arms around Graham. "Thanks. Ya know I hope you end up becoming my dad. You'd be an awesome dad, Graham."

Graham's heart swelled at those words and he never wanted to let Henry go. He'd never felt anything like this before except how he felt with Emma. He felt complete, whole, _home_. A single tear ran down his face. "Now, let's go help out our family."

Henry grinned at Graham and gave him a high-five. "Let's do this!" He took Graham's hand in his and together they ran off towards Regina's.

A few moments later, the two ran up to kicked down door. They heard a commotion coming from inside. Henry looked at Graham and raised his eyebrow. Graham nodded at their silent communication. They ran into the house.

* * *

_"Now…" she walked to Jefferson's hat. "It's time for the main event."_

Regina bent down and started to spin the hat. Before she could, she was knocked aside to the ground. Red stood above Regina, James' sword in her hand at Regina's throat. "You aren't going to do anything to them Regina."

Regina coughed. "Let me go…please…" she begged. "I…I'll let them go."

"That's not good enough," Red said bringing the sword closer to Regina's throat. "You have to also promise to A: allow James to put you in jail where you belong and B: tell us how to get back home. If not, this sword sure would enjoy taking off your head."

Regina laughed. "Home? This is home now."

Thomas walked over and glared at her. "You and I both know that's not true Regina. Now tell us how to get home to our world."

Regina continued to laugh. "That land is gone. Destroyed with the curse."

Snow gasped and felt tears come to her eyes. Their home was destroyed. She was actually tempted to let Red just cut off Regina's head then and there. But she wasn't a killer. "Red…let her go. She isn't worth it."

Red looked up. "Snow are you insane?!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she snorted.

"No…Snow's right. Just let her go Red. She isn't worth killing. It won't justify anything. We'll lock her up at the station. But she isn't worth becoming a killer." James agreed.

Red shrugged. "I've already killed loads of men from King George's army, what's the difference?"

"There difference is that you were a wolf then and couldn't control your actions. Don't fill your heart with darkness as I tried to do. What would Peter say?" Snow asked, begging Red not to kill Regina.

Red sighed and lifted the sword. "He'd tell me that he loved me, and that he knew that in my heart, I would make the right choice...I guess you're right. Thanks Snow." That was a mistake though, for it gave Regina the opportune moment to get up and throw Red, Thomas, and Grumpy all against the wall.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence dear," she told Snow. "Now, it's my turn. With no distractions." Regina crouched back down next to Jefferson's hat and spun it once, twice, three times. It spun in a circle opening an enormous portal.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Snow shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" James replied over the noise.

"IT'S JEFFERSON'S HAT!" Emma told them. "It's like a portal between worlds. Regina is sending us somewhere that we'll never be able to escape…" Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the family. She grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her over to the hat's portal.

"EMMA NO!" Snow and James cried, struggling to break free.

It was at this moment Henry and Graham decided to burst in. "MOM!" Henry screamed running to Emma.

"HENRY GET OUT OF HERE!" Emma yelled.

Henry tripped as he ran and tumbled towards the portal. He opened his mouth to scream but it was drowned out by Emma letting out another blood-curdling scream for the second time in the past three days. "HENRY!" She elbowed Regina in the stomach and jumped after Henry into the portal.

Graham didn't know what he was doing but he did anyways. He jumped in after Emma and Henry. "I'm not losing you Emma!"

Snow and James were somehow able to break free of their magical bonds. "I'm not losing her again Charming!"

"Neither am I!" James replied taking her hand as they dove towards the closing hat portal.

They hit the ground with a thud. "No…Emma….No!" Snow sobbed looking up at James. "We lost her Charming…we lost her and Henry…I can't believe we lost her…."

James felt tears form in his eyes. But he held them back; he needed to be strong, for Snow. And he needed to make the woman who was the cause of this pay. _Regina_. He stood up and stormed over to his step-mother-in-law. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I don't know!" Regina sobbed. "The portal was meant for you three! Not Henry or Graham! I don't know where it takes you…"

James pushed Regina to the wall. "You find them. And you find them now. If you don't…Regina I swear to _god_ I am going to kill you," he spat. James turned around and went back over to Snow. "We'll find them Snow, I promise."

* * *

Emma stirred and slowly opened her eyes, she was clutching Henry's arm in one hand and Graham's hand in the other. "Where am I…?" she muttered aloud.

"Who are you?" a woman demanded.

Emma looked up and gasped. "Who are you?" she countered.

* * *

**Phew...betcha didn't expect that to happen so early on didja?;) Truthfully, I didn't either...Broken did something to me, it a: took away my writer's block and b: opened a WHOLE new world of possibilities! **

**I hope you guys don't hate me for writing that ending and pulling the Charming's apart just like the show did but I felt as if I should stay the slightest bit true to the show. It will be entirely my take on Season 2 of course with small bits of cannon plot:) Plus this story is all about the Emma/Henry dynamic so I figure, why not pull them away from their family for some mother/son bonding eh? They won't be gone forever the story is after all called Something Was FOUND. So they whole plot of this will be Snow and Charming trying to FIND Emma Henry and Graham; while Emma, Henry, and Graham try to FIND a way back to their family.**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter- Thanks girl! I'm glad you like it so much:) You're the best!**

**Aod4L-Yeah Graham and Henry can be pretty mean when it comes to tricking Emma;)**

**red lightning-thanks! And NOW you'll get to see Em, Henry, and Graham interact with Mulan, Aurora, Philip, Lancelot, etc:D**

**MissRei24-Well now you know what went down at Regina's. Was it what you expected? I hope not...I like to keep you guys guessing;) and yeah it's rough but I'm surviving somehow...Thanks!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-thanks girl! Glad you liked it! Don't worry, Red will find someone I promise:):)**

**Reminder-Thank you so much! For ALL of your reviews! They made my week:D I'm so glad you like everything! And also for the love triangle-quadrilateral type thing between Emma and the guys, it won't go away! Even though Em, Henry, and Graham are all separated doesn't mean August AND Jefferson will be trying to get her back and win her heart;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**So next update should come hopefully by next Saturday! I've got Friday off next week so LOTS of writing time! Just A Dream will hopefully be posted by Wednesday or Thursday:)**

**Follow me on twitter: McJep15 and/or tumblr: mcjepp47 and be sure to shoot me a tweet or send me an ask so I can follow you back!**

**Also Oncer, Laugher. Lover. Fighter, and I have a facebook page running for Once. OncersForLife. Go like that too:D **

**Until next week my lovely dearies and Happy Almost ONCE-Day! (dang it feels good to say that again;)**

**Snow:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Yeah yeah yeah it's late I know...Lots of stupid excuses I could make but I refuse to...anyway I apologize for my lateness but I wanted to wait until episode 3 to post this because I wanted to be sure that my plan wasn't too off-cannon and it isn't well the idea I have going isn't;) haha! Alright I'm done talking, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Emma stirred and slowly opened her eyes, she was clutching Henry's arm in one hand and Graham's hand in the other. "Where am I…?" she muttered aloud.

"Who are you?" a woman demanded.

Emma looked up and gasped. "Who are you?" she countered.

"I asked you first," the woman replied shortly.

Emma looked around her, everything looked different. "This sure isn't Storybrooke…" she muttered.

The woman glared at her. "I won't ask you again. Who are you?"

Emma rubbed her eyes. "My name is Emma…Emma Swan. Now would you please care to tell me where the _hell_ I am?"

The other woman, one in purple, huffed in annoyance. "You have no right to speak to us like that. You killed my Philip!"

Emma opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She paused a moment. "Lady, I didn't kill anyone. Now, would you please care to tell me where we are?" Emma nudged Graham trying to wake him up. "Graham, get up!" she hissed.

Graham rolled over and sat up. "I'm up…I'm up…" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the two women above them. His eyes widened. "Mulan…?" he asked in shock.

* * *

Snow shook with sobs in James' arms. "I can't believe we lost her again Charming…we lost them both."

James stroked her hair gently. "And we'll find them darling, we will always find them."

Snow smiled in his chest as James placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just glad I still have you Charming," she admitted.

James placed his hand on Snow's stomach. "I told you I wouldn't leave either of you sweetheart."

Over on the other side of the room, Regina leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. She had lost Henry again. And it was her fault once more. She reached out and picked up Jefferson's hat and held it tightly to her chest as tears formed in her eyes. _I will find you Henry. I promise, _she thought. Regina looked over at Snow, James, Thomas, Red, and Grumpy mourning the loss of Miss Swan and Henry. If there was any time to make things right, it was now. She stood slowly and walked towards Snow and James, wiping a few tears from her face. She knew what she needed to do. "Snow?" she asked softly.

"We don't need to listen to you Regina," James said angrily.

"No please James. Hear me out. I…know that I have done a lot of horrible things in the past and most of them are unforgiveable…" Regina began.

Grumpy snorted. "You got that right." Red hit his stomach. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"But…I want to make things right. I understand you lost your daughter and grandson but you have to remember that he is my son too and…" she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I just want him back…So I want to help you both. Maybe for the time being, we can form an alliance of a sort?" she suggested.

Snow looked at James and nodded. She stepped away from his embrace and faced Regina. Snow reached her hand forward and slowly took Regina's in hers. "I forgave you twenty-eight years ago, and I'll forgive you again Regina. You are and forever will be my second mother."

Regina smiled. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Snow gave her hand a squeeze. "You're welcome."

Behind them, Thomas gave James a confused look. "So are we—?"

"Friends with her now?" James cut in. "If Snow can forgive Regina, I think we can too."

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "I…guess I can give it a shot."

Red nodded. "Yeah me too."

Grumpy whistled nonchalantly. Red hit his arm. "Alright fine…I'll try not to kill her."

James laughed. "I'm holding you to that Grumpy."

Regina and Snow turned to face the rest of the group. "So," Snow began. "Let's find our family."

* * *

"Huntsman?" Mulan asked in confusion. "But…how?"

Emma pointed between Graham and Mulan. "Wait…so…you two…know each other?!" she asked aghast.

Graham nodded and stood up. "We've crossed the other's paths on multiple occasions. Mulan is an old friend."

Mulan smiled and embraced Graham. "Yes. Forgive me for my crudeness. I am Mulan and this is Aurora."

Emma stood. "Emma Swan. Sheriff of Storybrooke."

Mulan and Aurora looked at Emma oddly. "Storybrooke?" Aurora questioned. "What exactly is this Storybrooke you speak of? The realm of the wraith?"

"Wraith?" Emma inquired. "What the hell is a wraith? Don't you mean a dementor thing like in Harry Potter?"

Aurora shook her head. "No. Just…forget I asked."

Emma shrugged. "Kay." Behind her, Henry stirred and sat up.

"Mm Mom? Where are we?" he mumbled, sitting up groggily.

"And who is this?" Mulan asked.

"My son. Henry," Emma replied. "Now would you care to tell me where exactly we are?" she asked as she helped Henry stand up beside her.

"Home," Graham said softly. "Welcome home Emma."

"Home?! Wait…you don't mean…oh god…" Emma mumbled rubbing her temples. "So I'm stuck in 'Fairytale World' where I was born?"

Henry grinned widely at Graham. "We're really in the Enchanted Forest?!"

"Well no…more like the outer-lying kingdom," Aurora and Mulan said together.

"Awesome! So you're Sleeping Beauty right?!" Henry asked excitedly. "Where's Prince Philip?!"

Aurora's face fell. She held out her hand to the young boy. "Come…I'll show you…" Henry took her hand and followed her to where Philip lay.

Mulan turned back to Graham and Emma. "So, Emma Swan, who are you exactly?"

"You tell me," Emma muttered sarcastically.

"She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince James," Graham told Mulan trying to ease the tension between the two.

Mulan stiffened. "Snow White is the cause of all this."

Emma held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…First of all, what my mother did, it wasn't her fault. She was eight freakin years old! Secondly, Regina is the cause of all this, not Snow, not James, Regina."

Mulan glared and crossed her arms. "I refuse to associate with the daughter of the woman who caused this curse."

Graham gave her a stern look.

Mulan sighed. "But…a friend of Huntsman's is a friend of mine."

Graham nodded approvingly. "Emma," he chided.

Emma rolled her eyes. "And I suppose I can deal with you as well. Only for Graham." She held out her hand and Mulan shook it.

Over with Henry and Aurora, they stood over Philip's cold body. "This is what happened to my Philip my young prince. The wraith…took his soul. And…he's gone," she whispered and wiped a few lone tears from her cheeks.

Henry took her hand and smiled at the princess. "Have you tried true love's kiss?"

Aurora squeezed his hand. "No…I hadn't thought of that…"

Henry placed her hand onto Philip's cold hand. "Try it." Aurora opened her mouth to argue. "Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora, _please_ just…try it."

Aurora smiled at him sweetly. "Alright, I'll try." She stood over Philip and felt a tear fall from her cheek and watched as it fell on his face. She bent down and stroked his cheek. "Come back to me Philip…" she whispered. Aurora gently placed her lips to his.

A pulse of true love engulfed the room for the second time that day. Aurora pulled away and Philip gasped, sitting up. "A-Aurora?" he asked in shock.

Aurora laughed and cupped his face in her hands. "Philip! You're alive!"

Philip smiled at her. "You saved me."

"Just repaying the favor," she joked before Philip pressed their lips together.

Mulan, Graham, and Emma had come over to join them and Mulan smiled brightly as Philip had awoken, but it quickly fell as she realized that this meant she was not Philip's true love. Aurora was…always had been, always will be. "Welcome back Philip," she said softly.

Philip pulled away from Aurora and nodded at Mulan. "Thank you my friend, I owe you."

Mulan shrugged. "I was just keeping my promise to keep the princess safe Philip." She looked at the ground and blushed.

It was then Philip noticed the "strangers" surrounding them. "And who are these three my love? I don't believe we've met."

Aurora nodded. "They arrived in our land recently from the realm of 'Storybrooke,' I'm not sure where it is exactly. Anyways, Mulan knows them all."

Mulan continued. "This is Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince James, her son, Prince Henry, and my old friend, Huntsman."

"I prefer Graham," Graham said shaking Philip's hand.

Philip nodded. "Of course, that name is much more likeable than 'Huntsman.'"

Graham laughed. "I agree with you there Sire."

Philip held up his hand. "Please, skip the formalities, call me Philip."

Graham nodded. "Alright, Philip it is."

After a few more minutes to make each other's acquaintances, Philip announced: "Well, I assume we best head to the safe haven. Will you three be joining us?"

* * *

The war council (including Rumple, Belle, Regina, and Jefferson) sat at Granny's diner gathered around Jefferson's hat. "Jefferson?" James inquired. "Can you make it work?"

Jefferson thought a moment. "I can try. I think I may be able to after a while but I'm not sure. First off though, I want my daughter back Regina."

Regina sighed. "Jefferson, we've been over this, you can go find your dear Grace; I'm not stopping you."

"Okay that's enough!" Snow shouted angrily. "We need to focus on the matter at hand. Getting my daughter, grandson, and Graham back."

Jefferson nodded. "I'm sorry Your Highness, it's just…I want to see my daughter."

Snow nodded understanding Jefferson's statement, "Go, find her. Come back when you can. Thank you Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled widely and ran out the door of the diner.

"Now that that's taken care of," Red began. "Let's figure things out. Rumplestiltskin? How do you suggest we get them back?"

Rumple held up his finger as a signal to wait. He snapped his fingers a moment later. "Here's my proposal. First, we'll try and re-open this portal. If that doesn't work, I suggest we begin to look for fairy dust, because we're going to need a _lot_ of it if we want to get a portal open."

Blue nodded. "I agree with Rumplestiltskin for once. We need to find the fairy dust. Can we get down into the mines?" she asked, addressing the dwarfs.

Grumpy nodded. "We're on it Sister."

James crossed his arms approvingly. "Until then we need to figure out a couple more things as well." He begins to list things off on his fingers. "A: we need to know what happens if you cross the border. B: we need to keep things as normal as possible. And c: Doc, Snow needs an ultra-sound."

Snow looked down blushing as James mentioned the last thing. "Charming…" she muttered.

James put his hand on her shoulder. "You do sweetheart. We haven't had one yet and our child is the second most important thing other than finding Emma, Henry, and Graham right now."

Snow smiles. "That's sweet Charming, but I want to focus on getting our family back. Now I believe there are two others who should be here but they aren't. Geppetto and Pinocchio."

James slammed his hand on the table in triumph. "I got it! We can get Geppetto to build us another wardrobe like the one Emma came through! After of course, we have the ultra-sound Doc."

Doc nodded. "Yes Sire. We can get started on that soon. If you and Snow can meet me at the hospital in about an hour?"

"We'll be there. For now—until we find Geppetto and Pinocchio—keep things as normal as possible. Keep the diner and school open. Keep everything normal. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and the council slowly dispersed.

* * *

Jefferson stood slightly behind the stop sign as the school bus pulled to a stop. He waited patiently, nervously shaking his leg. Children slowly got off the bus and started to split into their group of friends as they prepared to walk home. But Jefferson only focused on one, the girl with the long, dirty blond hair, the girl who wore a pink backpack. "Grace…?" he choked out.

She turned around slowly and looked at him, her eyes widening and her face breaking out into a smile. "Papa?!" She ran to him and threw her arms around my neck. "You found me!"

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her tightly, his face breaking out into a smile. "Oh Grace, I'm so sorry it took me so long," he whispered.

"I don't care about that Papa, all that matters is you did keep your promise," Grace said. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too sweetheart. C'mon, I want to show you our home," Jefferson told her taking her hand.

As they walked Grace paused. "Papa?" she asked, "Do you know where Henry was today?"

Jefferson froze.

* * *

**And there you have it guys! Kinda a whirlwind huh? Let me just make a quick clarification post:**

**1) Graham and Mulan know each other, and I will explain their back story soon if you guys want me too:) I already have an idea in my mind**

**2) Philip is awake and this story is gonna have Philip/Aurora pairing (I AM working on a Mulan/Philip story;)**

**3) Regina is slowly redeeming herself, just because she's been forgiven and apologized DOESN'T mean she's gotten rid of the book (YES she does have it, it's basically the same scene as the one from We Are Both)**

**4) Next chapter y'all will get to see Snow and Charming talk with Geppetto and August (I can't call him Pinocchio;)**

**5) The Emma, Graham, August, Jeff love rectangular shape is still going on and that'll be addressed later on as well:)**

**Okay how's that for clarification? If you have ANY questions lemme know!:D**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Thanks girl! That means the world:) Hope you liked this one too!**

**MissRei24-That was the goal;) I hope Regina's apology was what you were hoping for!**

**Reminder-Thank you so much! I'm glad I surprised you;) Hope I can keep you guessing the whole story!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-hahaha glad I shocked you;)**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-thanks girl!**

**red lightning-There'll be a lot of it! (And I'll PM you something special in a bit;)**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Thanks girl! Glad you liked it:D Yeah it's a crazy and risky twist but I'm stickin with it:)**

**renesmee2006-Haha well I hope you don't want to kill Regina too much anymore;) She truthfully is one of the MOST FUN to write for! She's so brilliant and complex and I LOVEE her sarcasm;) I'm glad you like the direction!**

**BrittanyLS-Thanks! Yeah I'm trying to stay a tiny bit cannon;)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**WOW! You guys BLEW ME AWAY with the reviews! Every single one of them made me smile so wide:) Please keep them up! I have the entire rest of the week off AND Monday which will be nice to help me recover from the hotness that is Hook xD I'm SO ready for Sunday! **

**OH So Lady of the Lake was AMAZING right? Mama Charming, Grandpa Charming/Henry, Mommy/Daughter, Snowing, and overall just an extreme amount of feelings and tears right? Right;) PM if you wanna vent about it!**

**Follow me on Twitter: McJepp15 and/or tumblr: mcjep47 and be sure to shoot me an ask/tweet so I can follow you back! **

**Don't forget to follow OncersForLife on Facebook as well, Laugher. Lover. Fighter, OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, and I all run it together:)**

**Update will come on Sunday before The Crocodile PROMISE!**

**Snow **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Okay so I think I'm kinda on time with this update!:) It's NaNoWriMo so I've got to meet my daily quota of 1667 words which means these lovely updates will be MUCH more frequent!:) Anyways here's Graham and Mulan's backstory by popular demand! No present day FTL though...Sorry!**

* * *

The Huntsman sat with his wolf by the fire. He patted Luke's side. "We did good today brother." He leaned back and looked up at the night sky at the stars.

There was a crack of a branch behind him. The Huntsman whipped around. "Who's there?" he demanded.

A woman's voice came out in a whisper. "Please sir, I'm lost…" she said softly. She walked out from the trees. She had black hair in a long braid down her back. She wore men's clothing but looked freezing cold.

The Huntsman stood up and held out his hand. "Are you alright?"

The girl sighed. "I…I don't know. I think I am lost. I was on my way to take my father's place in the Ogre War but I took a wrong turn along the way. I don't know what to do…" she said softly.

The Huntsman took her hand and led her to sit next to Luke by the fire. "Well, my brother and I will help you learn the ways of the forest until you can find your way to the front lines of the Ogre War."

"Brother?" she asked confused.

The Huntsman patted Luke. "My family is the wolves. I was abandoned as a child and was taken in by Luke and his family."

The girl touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "The wolves are my family now. There's no need for you to apologize."

She held out her hand for him to shake. "My name's Mulan."

He shook her hand. "Huntsman."

"Don't you have a name?" Mulan asked.

"No. Just Huntsman. Always has been. I'm going to stick with it for now. Anyway, rest up Mulan. We've got a long day tomorrow if you want to learn how to survive in the Ogre War," The Huntsman told her before lying down on the ground to look up at the stars once more.

* * *

Snow sighed and put her head in her hands. Charming had been talking with Rumple, Regina, and Red the past hour at their apartment trying to think of a way to get Henry, Emma, and Graham back. She looked over at Belle who was curled on the couch reading a book. Snow stood and walked over to sit next to her. "What're you reading?"

Belle looked up and smiled. "Pride and Prejudice," she said. Belle marked her page and patted the couch for Snow to sit next to her.

Snow sat and tucked her legs up behind her, placing her left hand on her stomach where a small bump had started to form. "I love that book! It was one of my favorites!" Snow told her.

Belle laughed and set the book on the coffee table. "It's amazing so far!" She paused a moment and looked down at Snow's stomach. "Can I ask you something?" Belle asked softly.

Snow nodded. "Of course, Belle. I know we don't know each other all that well yet but I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Snow said and took Belle's hand with her left hand.

Belle smile. "What's it like? Being pregnant I mean…" She looked down at her lap blushing.

Snow squeezed Belle's hand. "It's…magical. Knowing that you're carrying your baby is just…magical. I remember when I first felt Emma kick. I started crying because I was so overjoyed. Belle…" she paused cautiously. "Are you…I mean are you and Rumplestiltskin…are you pregnant?" she asked softly.

Belle bit her lip. "No! I…I want to be one day though…I want to have a child…I want to be a mother…and I want him to be the father…"

Snow's eyes lit up. "C'mon." She stood and pulled Belle off the couch with her. "Charming?" she called. James turned around. "Belle and I are going to the store. We're…out of milk…"

James nodded. "Okay sweetheart, be back soon." He turned back to the table and the four continued to talk in hushed voices.

Snow rolled her eyes and led Belle out of the apartment.

"We aren't going to the store are we?" Belle asked skeptically.

Snow grinned mischievously. "Nope. We are going to pay a visit to your boyfriend's shop," she teased gaining another blush from Belle. "I believe he has what I'm looking for."

"Which is?" Belle questioned as they walked.

"You'll see," Snow sang.

Ten minutes later they walked into Rumple's pawnshop. Snow started to scan the aisles of junk. "It has to be here somewhere…" she mumbled beginning to search.

"So what exactly is it we are looking for? Maybe I can help. I did start sorting through everything when I started taking inventory yesterday. Rumple wasn't all too good when it came to that," Belle called to Snow.

There was a crash as Snow hit her head. "Ow…" she muttered. "Um…it's a necklace. No more like a pendant I guess. It'd be in like a jewelry box." Snow continued to search through the odd trinkets.

Belle had seen the necklace yesterday during her sorting of the back room. "It's gray?" she asked, walking into the back room and grabbing the silver jewelry box. She set it on the counter and opened it, pulling out a gray pendant.

"YES!" Snow claimed. She came back to the front and smiled at Belle. "Here," she took the necklace. "Hold out your hand."

Belle gave her a confused look. "Okay…?" She complied allowing Snow to hold the necklace over her hand.

"This necklace was my mother-in-law's. It tells you the gender of your first-born child before you are even pregnant. That's how I knew Emma's was a girl. If it swings north to south, it's a boy. East to west, a girl. So you want to see what your child will be Belle?" Snow asked.

Belle bit her lip nervously and nodded. She held her breath. She watched the necklace a moment than closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of being unable to have a child. To be not only a wife but a mother too. That's all she's wanted, all she's ever wanted…Belle heard Snow whisper her name. She opened her eyes and saw the necklace swinging. "Is that what I think…?" Belle whispered.

Snow nodded and grinned broadly. "Yes Belle. You're going to have a child someday. A beautiful baby girl."

Belle felt tears of joy come to her eyes and she all but leaped into Snow's arms, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Mulan threw the bow against the tree in frustration. "I quit! I'm never going to figure this out!" she shouted.

The Huntsman laughed and handed her the bow once more. "Come on Mulan. One last try. Hit the apple from the tree."

Mulan shook her head. "No. I'm not going to do it. I've tried a dozen times already Huntsman. I can't figure it out."

"Here look, watch me once more and see if that helps." The Huntsman took his stance with the bow. "Step one, select your arrow." He pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. "Step two; hook it to your bowstring. Step three; pull back slowly and gently until your fingers brush the corner of your mouth—I call this your anchor point. Step four; breath in, aim, breath out, focus, and release." He released the arrow and it knocked the apple right out of the tree. He walked over and picked up the apple, taking the arrow out of it, he sets it back up on the tree branch. He came back over to Mulan and handed her the bow. "Now, it's your turn."

Mulan sighed. "Okay…" She took her stance, reached behind her and drew an arrow from her quiver. "You can do this Mulan…You can do this…" she told herself. The Huntsman watched from her side, his arms crossed in thought. Mulan put the arrow into place, pulled back to her chin. The Huntsman placed a hand on her shoulder—not saying anything—and moved her hand farther back to the corner of her mouth. Mulan smiled softly. She aimed at the apple, breathed in, out, in, out, and released the arrow. She watched as it flew directly into the apple and knocked it from the tree. Mulan's eyes widened and she let out a shriek of excitement. She threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you Huntsman!"

The Huntsman paused before slowly wrapping his arms around her too. _It feels nice to have a friend, she's like…__**family**__… _he decided. "You're the one who shot it, all you needed to do was focus," he teased. "Now to celebrate would you like to accompany me to the nearest town for a good cooked meal?"

"But…do we have money?" she asked confused.

The Huntsman pulled his coin bag from his pocket. "Selling off deer meat, as much as I hate it, pays for my dinner most nights."

Mulan laughed and draped her arm over his shoulders. "Then what're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

"So what do you propose we do James?" Red asked taking a drink from her coffee.

James sighed. "For now, rest. That's all we can do." Regina opened her mouth to protest but James held up his hand. "No. Listen to me. I want Emma and Henry and Graham back just as much as you do, but we aren't going to find them if we sit around a table trying to come up with ways to contact them. We need to sleep on it. Ponder over all the information we have. Here's what we know, our land still exists, Graham knows the our land better than any of us so if there was anyone I'd want Emma and Henry to be with, it's him; we have Jefferson and his hat, that could be essential to getting them home, and we have magic. Now I suggest that once Belle and Snow come back from wherever it was they went, we all go home and rest. Tomorrow I want all of you back here at noon; we'll have lunch and discuss more on the issue. Alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Red stood and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Rumple was deep in thought. That just left James and Regina. "David—um James, sorry, could I talk to you for a moment?" Regina asked.

James nodded cautiously. "Of course Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina looked down at her hands. "I…I'm sorry. For everything I did to you and Snow. I kept all this anger of Daniel's death bottled up for so long and…I took it out on you and your family and I just want to apologize for that. I need to let Daniel go in order to move on…with my life…with _everything_ and I'm willing to do that. Once we get them all back—with yours and Snow's and Emma's consent of course—I'd like to still be able to spend time with Henry. I understand that he is Miss Swan's son but he's my son as well. I truly do love him. I just want to be able to be there as he grows up, whether we're here in StoryBrooke or back in our land. Please…" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to be his mother for a bit longer."

James rested his hand on hers. "Regina. This isn't up to me, it is Emma's choice; I believe that something in you has changed and that you are willing to stay this way to be with Henry. I'm alright with you being a part of Henry's life, but it is not my decision. When we get them back, you'll have your answer." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "I think that if you keep this up, Emma will understand that you care for Henry more than anything and she will accept that you want and need to be a part of his life."

Regina smiled at him. "Thank you David…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to call you James."

James laughed. "It's quite alright. My actual name is David. James just stuck better, mostly everyone knew me as that excluding my mother and Snow. But she prefers Charming anyways so you can call me David if you can't get used to James."

Regina stood and smiled again. "I'd best head off now. It's been a long day and I'm assuming that I'm going to need to begin to pack up the mayor's office tomorrow morning anyways. I highly doubt I'll remain mayor for much longer." She picked up her purse. "And you may want to be ready for a new job as mayor. Good night David, I'll see you and Snow tomorrow afternoon." She turned and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Earlier that Afternoon**

Jefferson froze. "He…um…Henry is…well you see Grace…" he stammered trying to decide whether or not to tell his daughter the truth.

Grace gave her father a stern look. "Papa…please tell me. I'm worried about him," she pleaded.

Jefferson took his daughter's hand and led her to the bench. "Grace sweetheart…Henry…well you see…he fell into my hat…"

"What do you mean Papa?" Grace asked confused.

"I have this hat that allows me to access different realms. Do you remember when I left you with the neighbor's all those years ago?" Grace nodded. "I was taking Queen Regina to Wonderland. She needed to retrieve something…and she left me there. That's why I was unable to come back to you Grace. And now Henry, his mother, and Sheriff Graham have all fallen into my hat as well. I believe they are back in our land." Jefferson saw his daughter's fallen face and watched a tear trail down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb. "But I am going to find a way to get them back sweetheart; I promise."

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know Papa. I believe you. We'll get them back."

Jefferson smiled. If he couldn't have Emma, at least maybe Grace could have Henry.

* * *

Mulan and The Huntsman walked side-by-side up the hill to where—according to The Huntsman—the training camp for the Ogre War was. "Thank you…for everything." Mulan told him.

The Huntsman nodded. "It was no trouble."

Mulan stopped and touched his shoulder. "No, really. Thank you, Huntsman. Without you, I'd probably be dead by now," she said, remembering how she had gotten caught by the trolls and he had saved her.

The Huntsman shrugged. He never was good at goodbyes. "Well you're welcome then," he said and held out his hand for her to shake.

Mulan rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm going to miss you Huntsman."

"And I you Mulan. But you needn't worry, we'll cross paths again. Believe me," The Huntsman told her.

"And how is it you know that?" she teased crossing her arms.

"You can't stay out of trouble Mulan," he told her and winked. "Now, go, join your army, make your father proud."

Mulan gave him one last hug than turned around and walked up the hill. When she turned around at the top, The Huntsman was gone. She took a deep breath, _Be brave Mulan. Just be brave._ She told herself before stepping down towards the training camp.

The Huntsman turned around and walked back to the forest to Luke. He was going to miss her. Mulan. The first person in the world who'd ever cared for him. She was his family. Family watches out for family. He'd watch over her until they met again. He picked up his satchel from the tree and turned around to face the hill. "Goodbye Mulan." The Huntsman refaced the trees and walked with Luke back into the forest. Back to their home.

* * *

**So there's the very very VERY basic beginning to Mulan and Graham's story. BELIEVE me when I say it IS NO WHERE NEAR over! There's very much still to tell with those two! Also Belle will be having a girl eventually!;) Not for a while though! Can't have too many sub-plots yet;) I do have this story planned out though so I know when Belle will be pregnant.**

**As for Present FTL, they'll be the majority of next chapter don't worry! I've got it all planned out (for the most part...) Anywaysss Review time!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Guest(Laugher. Lover. Fighter;)- Thanks girl! Silly Aurora;) But even though Aurora woke Philip up...Mulan still exists does she not?**

**red lightning-Thanks! I hope you like the continued connections that I'll be bringing in further on as well!**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-Next chapter!;)**

**missie33-I promise you that Snow being pregnant is just a sub-plot in this story. It will in no way deter from the main point of the story. Getting Emma Henry and Graham back;) As for good fics, The Princess and the Puppet community has all the good Wooden Swan fics and just check out my favorites for some AMAZING Snowing fics! There's so many I can't name my favorites haha!**

**renesmee2006-haha for sure write one! (I'll beta for ya if you want;) Hope you liked the outer flesh of Graham and Mulan's story! There is much more I'll delve into later on! After all, they can't just meet one time! Ditto! That was HILARIOUS:D So ready for Tallahassee tonight!**

**Reminder-thanks! Glad you liked it all! LOTS of Graham Emma and Henry in FTL next chapter:) haha thanks! Also is your pro pic for Arrow...? It just looks like it haha**

**MusicalLover17-Thank you!**

**BrittanyLS-Thank you so much!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Thank y'all so much! You guys make my day with these reviews:D Oh so HAPPY ONCE DAY! ALMOST TIME FOR TALLAHASSEE! WOOOO! Feel free to flood my PM with feels ;) I'll be here all night!**

**Up next: Present day FTL, More Mulan Graham backstory, Ultrasound!**

**Hoping to update within the week:) NaNoWriMo is saving the day!:):)**

**Follow me on tumblr: mcjep47 Twitter: McJepp15 and like our FB Page: Oncers For Life! Tumblr will have sneak peeks of chapters, Twitter is chatting, FB Page as live-blogs of episodes and just is fun:):)**

**Love ya Oncers**

**Snow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark. Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…**

**Sequel to Something Was Missing: You really really REALLY need to read that first;)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time...I wonder if Eddy and Adam would like to share with me...hehe**

**Dedications:**

**1) Laugher. Lover. Fighter-She's one of my closest friends now. She reads EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING before I post it. She came up with the title idea. She edits and gives me ideas. I love her to death! :) She's AMAZING.**

**2) OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Another one of my closest friends now. She gives me so many ideas and this whole series came about thanks to her! She's the best!**

**3) red lightning-she gave me the idea about Emma telling Henry about how she found out about being pregnant with him. That idea gave me the shape of the entire end of Something Was Missing and this sequel. So a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Remember when I said updates were going to be more frequent...? Yeah...so do I...I'M SORRRYYYYY! Finals are coming up and I'm taking lots of AP and Pre-AP Classes so its jam-packed. But here's the update I've been working hard to get it right! I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Snow opened the apartment door. "We're back!" she called, walking in with Belle. She carried a paper bag with a milk carton—after all, she had told Charming they needed milk, which they did.

Belle went over and kissed Rumple quickly on the lips, sitting down beside him. "Hey," she said.

Rumple gave her a confused look. "What was that for?" he inquired.

Belle kissed him again this time on the cheek. "Can I not kiss the man I love?" she teased.

Rumple laughed and took her hand in his. "I love you too Belle." He pulled her into a hug and Belle winked at Snow.

Snow covered her mouth and giggled. She set the milk down on the counter and walked over to her husband. She took his hand in hers and rested it on her stomach.

Belle stood. "Now we must be going. I believe Snow and James have an ultrasound to attend." She went over and gave Snow a hug. "Thank you again," she whispered.

Snow smiled. "Of course. I'll see you tonight at Granny's for girl's night alright?"

"I'll be there." Belle took Rumple's hand and together they walked out of the apartment.

James put his arms at Snow's waist. "Alone at last," he told her pressing their foreheads together.

"Not quite," Snow teased. "_You _said I needed an ultrasound, so an ultrasound I shall have. I'm calling Doctor Whale. Who is he anyway? In our world I mean?"

James shrugged. "Beats me. But I sure don't like that guy. He just creeps me out."

Snow walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone, dialing Doctor Whale's office. "Guess we can find out when we meet him and Doc," she suggested.

* * *

Red walked down the street towards the B&B and pulled out her phone to check her messages. There were three from Granny telling her that she needed to run the diner during the lunch rush today. Red cursed under her breath. It was a good twenty minute walk back to the diner and lunch started in ten. Red turned around and started to walk back towards the diner in frustration.

"Need a ride?" a man asked.

Red turned to the street and smiled as she saw August Booth on his motorcycle. "Hey August, actually yeah that would be amazing. I need to get to the diner in like ten minutes; Granny needs me to take over during the lunch rush."

August held out his extra helmet. "Here, hop on." Red accepted the helmet and climbed on the back of his bike. She sat awkwardly, not wanting to wrap her arms around his waist for the sole fact that she had been known as a hooker during the curse. "I don't bite Ruby," he told her.

Red blushed and slowly put her arms around his waist, holding tight as he drove off towards the diner. "It's Red," she told him bashfully.

"Which do you prefer?" he asked.

Red shrugged. "I don't really know. Ruby sounds more realish. I've gone by it longer…but everyone is calling me Red." She sighed; she had never really been one to make silly decisions.

"I'll call you Ruby then?" August suggested.

Red nodded. "I'd like that." August pulled up to the diner and slowed the bike to a stop.

"There, here you are milady." He stood and held out his hand for Red. Red cheeks flushed crimson as she accepted his hand and he escorted her inside. "Well, I best be off. I need to find the royal family and talk with them, especially Emma." August turned to leave.

"August…have you not heard what happened?" Red asked him softly.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" he asked her turning back around.

"Emma…she and Graham and Henry all disappeared. Snow and James, they think that they somehow arrived in our world," Red told him.

August stumbled forward. Emma was gone? "No…no! No! NO!" he shouted in anger. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to keep Emma safe until Neal came. That was the deal he had made all those years ago. And now she was gone?! "God dammit," he hissed, slamming his hand on the table.

"August…" Red warned. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" he shouted; he sat in the booth and lowered his head to the table. "No I'm not okay…"

Red walked over and sat across from him. She took his hand. "Wanna talk about it?" There was no response. "August, I'm here for you." August sat up and Red reached forward, wiping the tears from his cheek.

"I guess I should start by letting you know who I am back in our world. My name is Pinocchio."

"But you were only seven when the curse enacted!" Red exclaimed in confusion. "How is it your…my age?"

"This is where it gets tough. The wardrobe Snow and James sent Emma through…it took two. My father, Geppetto, forced the Blue Fairy to agree to let me take the second spot if he created the wardrobe. She lied to Snow and James about it only taking one. When Emma was born early, Blue told my father I couldn't go through that Snow needed to go through with Emma instead. He 'agreed' but the moment Blue left to make preparations with the rest of the fairies, he told he to get into the wardrobe. Jiminy attempted to stop him but Father wouldn't listen. I tried to tell him that what he—what we were doing was wrong but he made me get into the wardrobe. He told me to look after Emma, make sure that she came to Storybrooke, and make sure that she believed in the curse. And I did that…for about three months.

"The foster home we lived in was…horrible. I couldn't stand it there. The kids had stolen a wad of cash from our foster parent's sock drawer. It would pay for everyone. Everyone but a baby…they wouldn't let me bring Emma along. But I wanted out of there so bad. I swore I'd come back but I never actually did…until eighteen years later. I found Emma in Phoenix Arizona. With a man named Neal Cassidy. They were young and in love but it wasn't good. Neal and Emma were thieves, Neal a wanted one. I found them trying to sell some watches Neal had stolen. I found Neal and told him he needed to let Emma go. To move to Vancouver and let Emma think he'd left her. I told him of the curse and he believed me because he was from there too. He is Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son. He agreed to leave if it would let Emma save our people.

"Emma got arrested and was in jail in Arizona. Two months later, I met Neal in Vancouver. He gave me twenty-thousand dollars and the key to his bug, told me to send them to Emma so she'd have something when she got out of jail. I sent her the keys but I kept the money and that's when I went to Phuket. I hate myself for everything I've done…but I promised Neal when the curse broke I'd send him a postcard. I sent it earlier this morning. He was going to come to Storybrooke and get Emma back…" he added under his breath, "as much as I want to be with her."

Red gave his hand a squeeze. "August, you don't need to be ashamed of falling for Emma. Most men do. Graham, you, Jefferson, and this Neal as well have all fallen for her. She leaves behind a trail of broken hearts but it's not her fault. I understand what it feels like to lose a love. I killed mine…" she said softly. Red blinked and a single tear trailed down her face.

August looked up at her and lifted his free hand to her cheek. He wiped the tear off and smiled at her. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe the person I've been looking for has been right there the whole time and I just didn't open my eyes and see her until right now. She's the girl who actually talked to me when I first got here. She is the girl who understands me, listens to me, and she's as cute as hell." He winked. "And she is the girl who I think I am falling in love with…"

Red blushed. "And maybe, just maybe that girl feels the same way about that guy. Maybe he's the guy that she is falling in love with too." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "And maybe that girl and that guy should try out the dating thing?" she suggested hopeful.

August grinned. "I think they should. How's Friday night sound?"

Red nodded. "Perfect." The door to the diner opened and Red quickly stood up to greet the customer, leaving August grinning.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Emma asked as she, Graham, and Mulan climbed up a hill, Henry, Aurora, and Philip following close behind.

Mulan glanced back at Philip longingly before turning back to Emma. "Our home," she said. "A safe haven we like to call it. It's where we took refuge when the curse was cast. We're almost there and then you can meet with Lancelot, see if he knows a way for you to get home."

Emma scoffed. "Lancelot? Of the _round_ table? Really?"

Mulan rolled her eyes. "That was a _long_ time ago."

Emma held up her hands in defense. "Sorry. I'm still kind of new at all this fairytale stuff."

Behind them, Henry lagged back with Aurora and Philip. "So you were under the curse too?! What did Mulan mean about a wraith sucking your soul Philip?! Did it kill you?!" he asked excitedly. Henry was the most eager to learn all he could about this fairytale world.

Philip laughed and squeezed Aurora's shoulder. "Slow down there kiddo. You're an excited little prince aren't you?" he teased.

Henry blushed and muttered, "Sorry…"

Philip smiled at him. "Don't apologize Prince Henry, you are just curious. I was the same way when I was your age. Now come on, once we arrive to our home I'll answer your questions."

Henry grinned happily. "Okay! Thank you Prince Philip, sir."

Philip ruffled the boy's hair. "Please, call me Philip, Henry. Now go on up to your mother."

Henry nodded and ran up to Emma leaving the couple alone. Aurora held Philip's hand in hers. "Philip, we need to talk…" Aurora said softly.

Philip kissed her hair. "Alright what would you like to talk about love?"

Aurora took a deep breath. "Mulan's in love with you…And I can't help but think that you might love her too. But then I realized that it was _me_ who brought you back, with true love's kiss…do you love her Philip? Do you have feelings for Mulan?" she asked softly.

Philip gave Aurora a puzzled look. "Why would you think that Aurora? I love you and _only_ you."

Aurora stopped walking and pulled away from him. "Then answer this, right before the wraith took you away from me, you said three words. You said: I love you. But you looked between Mulan and me. Who was that directed to Philip?"

Philip laughed. "Why you of course!" He put his hands on her arms. "Aurora I swear to you, my heart belongs to you."

Aurora looked away from him. "Philip, I know when you're lying. What happened while I was asleep? What aren't you telling me?"

Philip sighed. "Aurora…"

"Tell. Me. Philip."

Philip opened his mouth to answer her but Graham came back to them. "We're here. You might want to come see this Prince Philip; you as well, Aurora," he added before running back up to where Emma, Mulan, and Henry stood.

Philip looked at Aurora longingly. "We'll talk tonight love. I'm not lying. I'll tell you everything." He turned and ran up the hill, Aurora followed behind him.

When she got there, she froze. "What…happened…?" Aurora choked out. All around her were bodies lying on the ground, holes in their chests where their…_hearts_ had been ripped out…

Mulan swallowed. "It was _her_…"

"Who?" Emma and Graham asked at the same time.

It was Philip who answered. "Cora…"

"Regina's mother…" Henry breathed; he took Emma's hand in his nervously.

* * *

_ The Huntsman watched over her, the girl, Mulan, during her training with the army for the Ogre War. The Captain had been skeptical of a woman joining his league at first but seeing the way she could shoot and sword fight easily changed his mind. The Huntsman was proud to say that it was he who taught her those skills. He smiled as she climbed to the top of the pole in order to earn extra rations for her supper that night. Mulan sat on the top of the pole and laughed at something the boy about her age called up to her. The Huntsman had noticed the looks she would share with the boy, Philip was his name. Philip was the Captain's son from what the Huntsman had concluded. He was with the Captain quite often and the Captain referred to him as Philip instead of soldier like he did with the other men and Mulan._

_ He watched Mulan climb down from the pole. She stumbled backwards into Philip when she dropped to the ground, causing the Huntsman to chuckle. He missed her playful manner, her smile, the way she treated him like family. He missed everything about her. She was his sister. Other than Luke, Mulan was his only family. He would go visit her tonight while she slept. He could see how what was going on between her and this Philip, make sure he was a good man. Yes, that's what he would do. Tonight._

* * *

_ "You were brilliant today Mulan!" Philip told her as they walked down to the riverbank._

_ Mulan blushed. "You're just flattering me Philip…"_

_ "No honestly! I haven't seen anyone been able to climb all the way up that pole with the weights on their wrists. Father is quite impressed with you!" Philip told her, draping an arm over her shoulder._

_ Mulan leaned her head into his arm. "I'm glad! I was worried he still didn't like me very much," she admitted. The Captain, King Stefan, hadn't taken to her at first but she was finally getting him to warm up to her. Which was good for whatever it was that was going on between her and his son. Mulan had to admit that she was quite taken with Philip. He was strong, handsome, generous, kind, and not to mention a prince. She couldn't hide her growing feelings for the prince much longer she wanted to talk to him about it tonight…_

_ Philip scoffed. "Father loves you Mulan! He thinks of you as the daughter he never had! He is already quite impressed with your archery skills and your swordsmanship; you topped it off with your strength today." He sat down at the river bank and Mulan sat beside him. Philip picked up a pebble and turned it between his fingers. "So Father told me that he is arranging for me to meet with Princess Aurora in a fortnight, I believe that he and her mother have arranged for us to be married."_

_ Mulan's throat closed up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Married_?! No…Philip couldn't marry someone else. Not when she was about to tell him of her feelings for her. "Oh…" she pretended to sound interested. "And I assume she'll be like the last duchess your father set you up with? She was quite the snob was she not?" Mulan joked._

_ Philip threw the pebble across the lake. It skipped ten times before sinking to the bottom. "Nah, I've heard good things about her. Princess Aurora is supposed to be one of the kindest princesses in the realm other than Princess Snow but I don't think Father would approve of her step-mother. She seems quite cruel. I think he is worried Snow will end up like her step-mother." He shrugged and leaned back to look at the setting sun. "I don't think I want to marry a princess though. Most are rude, arrogant, ignorant, stubborn, selfish, conceited, and well not you. When I marry, I want her to be like you I mean. Not you specifically. That would be insane, I mean, you're my best friend!"_

_ Mulan felt tears form in her eyes but she held them back. She would not show weakness. She was a strong warrior, not a weak child. "Yes…completely insane. Um…I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight Philip," she muttered before she stood and ran off to her tent, leaving Philip at the lake._

* * *

**So? Now you got some more Huntsman/Mulan backstory AND A little bit of my take on Philip and Mulan's backstory! Also this story will most likely have the Ruby/August pairing...Sorry Wooden Swan Shippers but this is a Gremma fic that could possibly turn Swan Thief. But probably not because Gremma is OTP;)**

**Also I fixed some things in SWM when Em tells Charming about Henry's father and added Neal into the story to make it fit more with S2 just so y'all know:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-Yeah they're a fun character background story to explore;) **

**red lightning-Thanks! Hope you liked the next segment of the back story!**

**renesmee2006-That's the worst! TV occupation is like NOT allowed at my house during Once;) I have made that VERY clear to my fam haha**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Thanks girl! Glad you liked it:) And yes there will be plenty of Ruth mentions during Snowing and Charming family moments to come;) I miss her so much!**

**Reminder-Ohhh gotcha! That's awesome I've been meaning to watch that haha! Thanks I'm glad you like her having a girl too:) If you have any name ideas lemme know! Well I would hope I'd have caught it by now;) haha jk yeah I've seen them all of course! I need January now!**

**Justlikeyou-I know...I'm so sorry! I feel like the WORST person in the WORLD! I had the musical in November and I started a new story, Whatever it Takes, and I've got to keep up with my TVD story and Just a Dream (which I haven't been doing) and finals are coming so its been hectic. BUT I swear that once school gets out next Wednesday updates will be CRAZY FREQUENT!:)**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~  
**

**Not as many as last time but it's all good. I feel like late updates from me when I promised a frequent one doesn't deserve a ton of reviews but thats just me being down on myself. NOT Fishing I swear! haha!**

**Up next: Huntsman and Mulan have a chat in past FTL. Ultrasound. Philip and Mulan have a little "chat" about past events in present-day FTL. And a certain sexy captain may just show up;)**

**NOTICE: **

**Whatever it Takes-Update will be no later than Friday. I SWEAR! I have the entire chapter planned just need to edit a couple things and tweak some plot holes.**

**Just a Dream-Sunday? Maybe? I have the Carrie Underwood Concert Saturday and finals on Monday so this one is TBA. **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! It means the world! Let's try for 80 this chap?**

**Snow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um...hey guys. It's been awhile...Words cannot describe how HORRIBLE I feel for taking FOREVER to update this! I feel sick about it all the time...Anyways I had the worst writer's block in the history of blocks. Then my muse came back finally after The Outsider and I was busy with my rep show and then I got grounded...and then homework. And I'm actually still grounded...but my mom is at conferences for my sister for like another half-hour, giving me time to post. Okay enough of my horrendous rant...Enjoy!**

**PS: This does take place a month later, it needed to for the sake of moving things along. The FTL present-day storyline basically followed the show except for the fact that Henry and Graham and Philip were there as well. Cora still showed up, Hook and Emma climbed the beanstalk and got the compass. The only difference was Hook took them to the Castle for the wardrobe so Cora could get the ashes. If y'all want, I will add in scattered flashbacks about what went on. **

**Okay now read. :)**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"Alright Snow, if you and James can just fill out these forms then we will be all clear to start the ultrasound," Doc said handing a clipboard to Snow. Snow accepted the clipboard and pen and started to fill out the forms. Doc turned to James. "There was something you wanted to talk about, correct Sire?" he asked.

James nodded. "Yes, could we go out in the hall for a moment?"

"Of course, we'll be right back Snow," Doc said. Snow nodded and she continued to fill out the form. Doc opened the door and led James into the hall. "How can I help you, Sire?"

James chuckled, "It's just James, Doc. I was just wondering about Doctor Whale, do you know who he is? I have mixed feelings about him." James felt as if Snow was hiding something from him is actually what he wanted to say.

Doc chuckled. "He gives many people that feeling, Sire. Why don't we walk for a moment, go get come coffee for Snow," he suggested. James nodded and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

The door to Snow's room opened. She looked up from the finished paperwork. "Goodness Charming you two took forever!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no sorry, it's me, hello Mary Margaret," Dr. Whale said.

Snow sighed. She hadn't exactly _talked_ with Dr. Whale since the curse broke because of the one night stand that had happened during the curse before Emma had shown up to Storybrooke. "Dr. Whale, I didn't realize you were doing my ultrasound."

He chuckled casually, "Oh no, I'm not. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Also, don't worry; I won't mention anything to your husband about what happened during the curse. I'll admit that I enjoyed what happened, but now, knowing who we all are, I feel bad. I apologize for what we did. Your secret's safe with me."

"Who _are_ you Whale?" Snow asked curiously. "You're not from my kingdom, I know that."

Dr. Whale sat down on the stool and scooted towards the bed Snow sat on. "That, Mary Margaret, is a discussion for another time. Now," he stood up, "if you'll excuse me, there's some...ah, _business_ I need to attend to. I'll see you around, Mary Margaret." He nodded and opened the door.

"Dr. Whale?" James asked.

Snow threw her head back in frustration. There was no way she was going to be able to push back the conversation of the one-night stand any longer now.

"David, I was just leaving, good luck, with the sonogram," Dr. Whale said quickly. He walked down the hallway and James and Doc came back into the room.

"Why was he in here?" James questioned his wife.

"No reason, here's the paperwork, Doc," Snow changed the subject, thrusting the clipboard in Doc's direction. She shot her husband a look that said: _Later. We'll talk about this later._

Doc took the clipboard slowly and set it down. He sat down on the stool and turned on the sonogram machine. "Alright, Snow, James, are you ready to see your child?" he asked cautiously, sensing the tension in the room between husband and wife.

James let out a deep breath and stood next to Snow. He kissed her head. "Of course, Doc. Thank you for doing this." Snow smiled and squeezed James' hand.

Doc pushed up his spectacles and grabbed the materials needed. "If you'll just lay down on the bed, Snow, we can get started." Snow lay back on the bed. "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. And then we'll check out this little thing." Snow raised her shirt, allowing Doc to spread the cold gel on her stomach. He turned on the machine and started the ultrasound.

Snow held James' hand. "You ready Charming?"

James kissed her lips. "More than ready love."

Doc pointed to the picture on the screen. "There you are Your Highnesses. Your child."

Snow felt tears well up in her eyes. This was their second chance. A chance to rebuild their family. "Charming…" she whispered.

James held his wife close to her. "I know Snow, he's beautiful."

"He?" Snow asked, smirking.

"I have a hunch this time," James replied and winked.

"I just wish Emma and Henry were here," she told him sadly.

"As do I, as do I, but I have faith that she, Henry, and Graham will arrive home safely. We just need to keep having faith." James started to massage her shoulders gently while they continued to talk about the baby.

Doc smiled happily at the couple. He continued with the ultrasound, taking notes on the different measurements. He continued with the sonogram and paused suddenly, puzzled. "Um, Snow?" he asked, getting the couple's attention.

"Yes Doc?" Snow asked him.

Doc nodded towards the screen. "Look at the sonogram…"

Snow and James looked up.

"Charming."

"Snow."

They said the other's name at the same time. Snow and James looked at Doc, a joyful expression on Snow's face, and a terrified one on James'. "Is that what I think?" they asked him.

Doc nodded. "Yes. I believe so. Snow, you and King James are having twins."

James' face went sheet white and his knees went out from under him in shock.

* * *

There was a crash in the back room. "Rumple! Is everything alright?!" Belle exclaimed, looking up from her book.

"I did it! Belle, come quickly!" he called.

Belle marked her page and got up from her chair, hurrying into the back room of the pawn shop. "What is it?"

"I found him. I found where he is. I found Bae."

Belle's face brightened and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. "You found your son?!"

"His location at least," Rumple pointed to the globe-like contraption on the counter. "It's a locator spell, to a more extreme degree. I pricked my finger on this needle, and then the blood goes to the spot that Bae is. And according to this, he's _in Maine_."

"That's where we are isn't it?" Belle asked.

Rumple nodded. He took Belle's face in his hands and kissed her happily. "Do you realize what this means Belle? He's so close. I'm _so_ close to findin' my boy."

Belle laughed and kissed him again. "Maybe he's coming to Storybrooke?" she suggested.

Rumple shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but if he is, that sure makes my job of finding a way to cross the border a whole lot easier. But enough planning, we can save that for tomorrow. We need to celebrate."

Belle smiled at him as an idea formed in her head. "I know the perfect place." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the shop. "Come on!"

Ten minutes later, Belle and Rumple walked into the library laughing. "You got me here Belle, sweetheart, now what on earth are we doing at the library?" Rumple asked.

Belle smirked and kissed him quickly. "I found something in the back." She led him to the back room and pushed one of the bookshelves to the side, revealing a staircase. "Check it out! A secret passage. And you'll never guess where it leads."

"Well, heavens sweetheart, lead the way," Rumple told her. Although he knew it led to the clock tower, he would rather let Belle 'surprise' him.

They walked up the stairs and entered the clock tower. There on the ground was a picnic blanket, two glasses, and a bottle of wine. "What do you think?" she asked nervously.

Rumple smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "It's perfect. How long have you been planning this? You couldn't have possibly known I'd find Bae today."

Belle bit her lip. "Well, that was just a coincidence. Ruby helped me plan this yesterday. I wanted to have a nice evening with you where we could just talk for a while, but with you finding Baelfire's location today; I thought we could just celebrate instead."

Rumple pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Here, let's sit down. We can still talk, Belle. What is it you want to talk about?" They sat down on the blanket and Rumple opened the bottle of wine, pouring the two of them a glass. He pulled Belle into his arms.

Belle took a deep breath. She wanted to ask him, she needed to ask him. "Have you…um, have you ever thought about a family? Not Baelfire, I mean. But marriage, and, um, children of our own…?" she asked softly.

Rumple stiffened. "Not particularly, no. Belle, are you with child?" He was worried of the answer, knowing what had happened several weeks ago.

"Oh heavens no! I just…well, I thought maybe someday, we could…you know, have children?" she suggested. Belle's face was red. She pushed herself away from him. "I…I'm sorry, it was silly, I shouldn't have asked."

Rumple laughed. "Oh Belle," he leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek. "It wasn't silly at all, sweetheart. I just had never considered having a family again after I'd lost Bae. Now I have you though, and I almost have him again, and I've never wanted anything else more in the world than those two specific things. But now that you have brought up the subject of marriage and children I guess I do need to answer you."

Belle took a small sip of wine. "I'm listening."

He took his hand in hers and sighed. "The answer to your question, Belle, I believe, lies within yet another question. That said question being, are you willing to marry a man such as me? Because if you are," he paused and pulled out a box, "Then I am on board one hundred percent. And, if you want to have children, well, then so do I. Belle, I love you and want to do everything in the world to make you happy." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "So if you are up for the crazy ride, will you marry me?"

Belle's hand went to her mouth. She let out a half-laugh, half-cry of shock.

"Well?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I'll marry you." She held out her hand, allowing him to slide the ring onto her finger. Rumple pulled Belle back into his lap and kissed her tenderly.

He pulled away briefly. "You know, I think you're going to be a wonderful mother, whenever that time may be." Rumple bent his head over and placed another kiss on her lips.

Belle smiled against his lips. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin," she murmured.

Her eyelids closed slowly as they pulled away and Rumple cradled her against his chest. He stroked her hair gently as kissed her forehead as she yawned and snuggled into him. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you, too."

* * *

_There were flames all around him. It was dark, yet also light. He was blinded, but could still somewhat see. He looked through the flames, there on the other side, was a woman in normal pajamas. She had short, raven black hair. He called out to her, tried numerous times to gain her attention. But the woman didn't hear him, for she too was searching, calling out. __**"Hey!"**__ he called out. __**"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" **__he shouted over the flames. The woman looked in his direction. Her eyes widened as did his. He knew her. And she knew him. And they knew that this was the answer to everything._

* * *

"MOM!" Henry bolted up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He was shaking terribly. "Mom! Graham! Aurora? Philip?! MULAN! Someone wake up!"

"Henry!" Emma shouted. Instantly, she was at her son's side. "Sh, Kid, it was just a dream, go back to sleep."

"No. Mom, it wasn't a dream. We can get home now. We just need the ashes from Cora. I saw Grandma. She was there, in the fiery room. I talked to her, Mom! She and Gramps are fine, Regina is helping them try and find a way to get us back to Storybrooke," Henry told her excitedly.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. _Home_. It sounded so foreign to her now. Henry sounded crazy. But of course, after having dealt with ogres, giants, Captain Hook, enchanted compasses, magical wardrobes, ashes, and Cora the past month, he didn't sound too crazy anymore. She pulled her son into a hug. "Yeah, Kid, we can."

Graham groaned behind them. He sat up groggily. "Mm, morning."

Emma grabbed his hand. "Graham! You'll never believe what happened!"

He rubbed his eyes as everyone else around him started to wake up as well. "What happened, Emma?"

Henry smiled happily. "I had another nightmare. But this time, it was different! I saw someone."

"Your grandmother?" Aurora asked.

Henry's eyes widened. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"I saw her as well. She told me that she hadn't been back to this 'netherworld'—she called it—in years. But somehow, tonight she arrived there when she went to sleep. She thinks it was fate that she came back there. She talked to Henry briefly but we had a long conversation. Your mother said she is going to talk to Rumplestiltskin today and we will meet back up tonight," Aurora told Emma smiling. She rested her head on Philip's shoulder, tired.

Philip nodded in agreement. "It's a plan then. Until then, what should we do?"

Mulan stood and drew her sword. "Do you hear that?" she asked. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"No I—" Emma and Aurora began to say at the same time.

Graham stood. "I hear it as well. Mulan, you and I will scout out the area, everyone else, stay put. We'll be back soon." He grabbed his bow and arrow and nodded to Mulan. Together, they hurried off in the direction of the noise.

Emma glared. She didn't enjoy Graham spending so much time with Mulan. Of course, she believed him when he said he didn't feel anything for her; of course, she believed Mulan as well, but even then, she felt the slightest bit jealous.

"Nothing Henry, I...everything's fine Kid," she ruffled his hair. "I'm going to go get us some food alright? Aurora, you want to help?"

Aurora nodded, knowing Emma needed some consoling. She squeezed Philip's hand and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be back, love."

The two walked off in the opposite direction of Mulan and Graham. "Philip," Henry started, sitting down next to the prince, "What's wrong with my mom?"

Philip ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled. "You'll find out when you're older young prince. Now, in the meantime, how about we see how your sword skills are coming." He stood and picked up two swords. "After all, you'll want to show your grandfather that you know how to use a sword when you get home, won't you?"

Henry grinned and accepted the outstretched sword. "Yeah!"

"Engard!" Philip shouted as they started to practice a duel.

* * *

**1 month ago**

_ "Philip?" Aurora asked. "Can we talk now?"_

_ Philip motioned to the spot next to him. "Of course, love. What is it you want to know?" _

_ Aurora crossed her arms. "What happened while I was asleep? Did something happen between you and Mulan?"_

_ Philip sighed. "I…not…well…no, not exactly." He ran a hand through his hair._

_ "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" she demanded._

_ Philip put his hands on her arms gently. "It didn't mean anything I swear. It was just once. During the curse. Mulan and I were keeping watch, looking up at the stars, just talking. And she told me that she was in love with me and then…I kissed her. But Au—"_

_ "__**You**__ kissed her?" Aurora asked, hurt. She felt tears form in her eyes._

_ Philip swallowed. "Yes. I was confused; I didn't know what I wanted. The curse it had just started and we were all confused. I thought I had felt something for Mulan and so that night, __**only**__ that night, we pretended that we were happy and in love, that nothing else would stop whatever it was we were feeling. Mulan and I, our history together goes back just as far as she and Graham's do. We fought in the ogre war together, then Maleficent placed me under the Yaogwi curse. Belle saved me and I met back up with Mulan. We have a strong connection but, Aurora, I swear to you that once I realized the curse had broken and I could find you, the things between Mulan and I, they stopped, we no longer feel anything for the other. At least, I had assumed she didn't, until now. Aurora, please, believe me. My heart belongs to only you," he begged._

_ Aurora smiled at him. "I believe you. That's all I needed to hear was an apology. Thank you Philip. For always being __**my**__ Prince Charming. I love you."_

* * *

**Aw yay so Aurora and Philip made up! Emma is jealous of Mulan? Philip is taking over the fatherly figure role for Henry. Rumbelle has a wedding to plan. Snowing is having twins. And Neal is on his way to Storybrooke! WOO! Also if you guys would like to give some input on whether you want this end up as a Gremma or Swan Thief fic, please tell me! Because I can't decided who gets the full OTP status between the two! :\**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**red lightning-thanks! Hope this one was as well**

**adventuresinstorybrooke-Oh shut up! :P Yeah I kinda suck when it comes to staying on top of things...**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-That will be more explored soon promise! Hope you enjoyed the ultrasound!**

**Guest 1-I DID finally...:) Sorry it took FOREVER!**

**renesmee2006-Sorry it took FOREVER...:( At least Once came back though right?;)**

**Guest 2-Thanks!**

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

**Okay...so I guess I kinda deserve a lag in reviews...i did take like a month to update last time and now i took almost TWO months. If you guys are willing to leave a review and let me know what you thought though, I'd be very grateful! And I promise I'll try and keep myself on time with updating:)**

**NOTICE:**

**Whatever It Takes: Update coming hopefully by Saturdayish**

**Damon's Letters: No later than Friday**

**A Second Chance: Tonight (hopefully!)**

**Just A Dream: no idea...still having writers block...just need to wrap it up though. It's only the prequel so it doesn't need a TON of chapters...**

**New Les Mis AU Enjolras/Eponine fanfiction: Will be a series of vignettes. Enjolras is a law student in modern day Paris. He visits Cafe Musain every morning to see a beautiful girl who sits in a chair, reading and drinking coffee. Little does he know, that same girl is there every morning for him. Hoping to get up by Monday!**

**Please Review!  
Snow**


End file.
